Stranger
by Lora Helen
Summary: A Stranger, Dark phone calls, Duo's life in the balance, can Heero do what it takes to save him? 1x2 2x1 lil bit of 3x4x3
1. Just another manic Monday

Disclaimer, GW does not belong to Lora-helen but to sunrise, if you sue me all you will get is a paper cup and a half eaten donut!!  
  
Warnings - Yaoi, as usual, um, swearing (a little) noting major, so only pg13 (tell me if I should alter)  
  
A/N - well, this ficcie is totally out of the blue, like most of my work, I don't really know why I wrote it but for a change I do know where it is going!!! I really hope all you guys like it, as, as much as I have written at the moment, has been really fun to write!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He'd done it again, He'd fucking gone and done it again. One week till they were due to go away together for a week, the first real time they would have spent together in over a month and Heero had blown it off.  
  
He'd called the night before saying that no, no, no, sorry and all but no, there was no way that he could afford the time off.  
  
If he was totally honest, then Duo was more hurt and upset than he was angry, but the shell of physical anger hid this weaker side of him, hid the pain that Heero caused every time he vanished, every time he left Duo on his own, every time he broke a promise, every time he lied...  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow Duo!" He would say, as he left to go on a business trip to one of the more remote colonies, a week later he would saunter home, never having given his "Lover" any proof that he was okay, and behave as if nothing had happened, he even got angry if Duo questioned him about why he was so late, or where he had been  
  
"Lover, Duo didn't think he could be classified as that, Lovers made love, that was how it had used to be, but no more, they never even kissed, and barely touched and when they did do anything , well, it just wasn't the same, it was sex, plain and simple nothing more, and it certainly didn't mean anything to him.  
  
He wondered what it meant to Heero, was he still Heero's one and only? Were there others on the colonies Heero visited? What of Relena? Duo knew he was being ridicules, not that he had ever found any solid information that would incriminate Heero, but he knew Relena still chased him, sent him flowers, letters, and other things, Heero never touched any of them, but he also knew that Heero seemed to be going off of him.  
  
He didn't want to sink back to what he had been before, he never wanted to feel the way he had felt when he had had to work the streets to stay alive. And if Heero treated him that way after only four months, then, well, he didn't know how it was going to end.  
  
Their relationship had not exactly gotten off on the best of grounds, they had met at a party of Quatres, maybe three or so years after having split up with the end of the wars. Neither Wu-Fei nor Trowa were there and it was a big surprise when Heero had turned up. It had not however been a surprise to see Relena following him.  
  
Duo had been drunk, heh, big surprise, and had been tailing Heero helplessly all evening, and it came as a huge surprise to him when, In the hope of getting Relena to leave him alone Heero had kissed him, none to gently, but he had still responded, he'd often wondered what it would be like if Heero had ever kissed him, so he wasn't going to pass up a chance to find out properly.  
  
The relationship had been simple acting at first, always pretending to do things that they really weren't to keep Relena off of Heero's heels, not really the most trusting way to form a partnership, but eventually, as one thing led to another, they had both begun to find it harder to keep their hands off each other, and on one rather late, and passionate night all their pretending became reality.  
  
The first month of the relationship had been a mass of stolen kisses, brief caresses and 'accidental' brushing against each other.  
  
After that month they had let everyone else know, everyone being their friends, of course including Quatre, Trowa and Wu-Fei, the relationship had then become something very special, rather than 'Boyfriends' they were a couple, often seen together, happy smiling, and making people around them smile, they had not been the same two pilots that had been known in the wars, all sign of training had vanished, even from Heero. But about five weeks ago that had changed.  
  
Heero had become steadily colder and more surly as time had drawn on, Duo hadn't noticed it at first, and he even managed to brush it of when he noticed that Heero had started to carry his gun again. But it became horribly clear the first time Heero drew his gun on him again.  
  
They had had a small argument over something trivial, hell, it must have been small because he couldn't even remember it, and it had gotten out of hand, he had managed to wind Heero up and Heero had pulled out his gun. Duo had never shut up quicker in his life.  
  
Admittedly Heero hadn't done that since, but it seemed that since that day things had been slowly returning to how they were before, how they were during the fighting, with Heero and himself shut off from each other, it was tearing him apart.  
  
Duo didn't understand why it was all changing, he was confused, and he was hurt. Heero had told him one night, it had been a lovely summers night, that he would never hurt him, that was the first lie, and the first broken promise.  
  
Heero would vanish and never tell him where he was going, he would return late and never talk about it, they rarely even ate at the same time, it was killing him, he was forced to sit back and watch as the one person he was able to love with all his heart slowly pushed him away and blocked his every attempt to save the situation.  
  
Sighing, Duo go up from the floor, he had been sitting in the corner of his room for over an hour now, seething, crying and swearing the whole time, but that wouldn't do him any good. He had to get his head together. He was beginning to lose it.  
  
He felt a final tear fall from his eye, and as it hit the floor he knew that he was doing the right thing. The last time Heero had done this he had sworn that the next time Heero made him cry would be the last, and it would be, he was going to leave, he had been all packed for their week away, so he wouldn't have too much more to do, but he would need somewhere to go.  
  
Making his way over to their phone he dialled the number of the people who he knew would offer him a friendly face and a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"Hello?" A bright voice answered, and was joined seconds later by a smiling blonde face on the screen of their vid-phone.  
  
"Hey Quat," duo said in his tear choked voice. "Don't suppose I could come and stay with you for a bit could I?" Tears began to fall from his eyes again, and he saw the look on the blondes face turn to concern.  
  
"Oh Duo," Quatre said, his voice thick with the genuine sympathy that seemed to flow naturally through him, "Of course you can, but first, Heero, he did it again didn't he?"  
  
Duo nodded, unable to speak and glad that with his phone he wouldn't have to.  
  
"Well Duo, I'll send someone to get you, no sense in you spending money on buying a shuttle ticket, I'll fly you over here on my own one, Oh, I believe Wu-Fei is on L1 at the moment and he is due for a visit, I'm sure he wont mind collecting you as well, I'll phone him and call back, get your things together Duo, and don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
Duo went back into his room, he looked around, there were signs of Heero everywhere, items of clothing that must have gone astray, photographs, and letters, yes, sappy as it may sound they were both guilty of sending love letters. Carefully Duo picked up the box of treasured letters and slipped them into his suitcase, he had to take something, he wasn't able to completely cut off, but maybe one day, yes, one day this would all be the past.  
  
Duo had nearly finished when he heard a knock on his front door, upon opening it he was met with the stern face of Wu-Fei Chang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, on a Colony hundreds of miles distant from the scene one L1, Heero was getting edgy, he hadn't been called yet, this guy was never consistent, but this had to be the longest he had ever been kept waiting. What if he'd gotten bored with playing games with Heero and had simply finished the job? NO, that wouldn't happen, he had promised, and all that Heero had to hang onto now was the promise that nothing would happen to his lover as long as he cooperated and said nothing about what was going to on to anyone, even Duo.  
  
For in truth, for the last five weeks Duo's very life had been held in the balance every time this strange man had called Heero.  
  
As of yet Heero had never found out what the main point for the strangers phone calls really was, he had been forced into stealing smallish amounts of money from his place of work, but that was nothing major, especially for a ex-Gundam pilot. But no amount of hacking had been able to unearth who the hell this fruit-cake was, what he wanted, and how he had known about Duo.  
  
Heeros nerves were really beginning to fray, he had been forced to turn Duo down on their week away, hell, he must have hurt Duo so much recently, but it was for his own good, if he could push him away and convince everyone that he didn't love the guy anymore, then, well, maybe it would pull the rug out from 'Stranger's' as Heero had dubbed him, feet.  
  
The phone rang, Heero grabbed it.  
  
"Hello!" said the bizarre, computerised voice, Heero could tell it was male, and there was a distinct English accent to it. {1}  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted in response "You're late today."  
  
Stranger laughed, "Oh Heero, you should know I only call when I want, this is my game, and it has my rules, so play nice, be careful, or you will lose even more than you lost today."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero grated, Strangers tone infuriated him, he was always so damn knowing, and loved to gloat over it.  
  
"Oh my!" Stranger said in mock surprise, "Don't tell me you haven't heard?"  
  
"I Haven't heard!" Heero grated again, this was how the game went every time he was called, he had learnt it was easier if he just played along.  
  
"Why, your dear Duo left you today Heero, he couldn't cope with the lies, the broken promises, the deception, the, oh what was it? Ah yes!" The was the essence of a smirk in Strangers voice, "The pain!" He let the words roll down the phone with an air of pure delight.  
  
Heero felt tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, this was what he had wanted, Duo had to be safe if he wasn't with him, he just had to be. Heero mustn't let the tears fall, not ever, he was sure that Stranger could see him.  
  
"So." Heero said, sounding as indifferent as he could, "if I really cared you think I would have played your game, I'd have gone straight to the police, screw my life but save his, I'm just a selfish coward who has let you terrify him."  
  
Heero had hated to say that, not only because part of it was true, but because he was denying what he felt for Duo.  
  
Stranger laughed. "Oh Heero, you are so funny, lets see," The voice became thoughtful, but retained it mocking quality. "If you really don't care than you wont mind if we simply end our ridicules little game and I just kill Duo tomorrow? How does that sound to you?"  
  
Heero growled, "Leave it out, you know I'll do what you want, just tell me what that really is, I know you aren't going to all this trouble to have me steal a few grand from work, so what is it?"  
  
"Now, now Heero, lets not get impatient shall we, you wouldn't want me to go getting bored do you, because when I get bored people tend to go missing, people just like Du-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Heero cut him off with a yell, a few tears escaping his eyes. "I'll wait, I'll do what ever you say, just don't hurt him, please."  
  
"Now, that's more like it Heero, that's a good boy, now, I will call you again tomorrow, I'm not going to tell you when, but if you don't pick up the phone then you know what will happen don't you, Duo will go bye-"  
  
"Yes I know what will happen!" Heero said, "I'll be here!"  
  
The phone cut off and Heero slumped back in his chair, he was scared, he had thought that pushing Duo away from him would help, but now he knew it wouldn't, but Stranger seemed to not only know who and where he and everyone he cared about was, but also exactly what he was trying to hide.  
  
He'd hurt and lost Duo now, but for no good purpose, but Duo still might be safer, if he was with Quatre he would, but was that where Duo had gone? Heero would guess so, they had always been close.  
  
Would he be able to win this? Who or What was he fighting, a battle where you don't know your enemy is almost impossible to win, but this was a fight Heero couldn't afford to lose or quit, the stakes were just too high, the stakes were Duo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back on L1, unaware of the repulsive game being played around his life, Duo, still believing Heero hated him had finished and with the help of Wu- Fei had made it to the spaceport and was boarding Quatres shuttle, back at the house was a small piece of paper left for Heero to find.  
  
---{ Heero, I have gone to stay with Quatre, don't come looking for me because you have hurt me too many times, and even though you are now a Frozen Shell, I Love You Still, and its killing me, so leave me to get over you.  
  
Duo Maxwell }---  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wah, I was writing this after a bad day, hence it is not all happy, but I kinda like it, do you want me to continue? 


	2. Yet another innocent victim

Warning - see Chappie 1  
  
Disclaimer - GW is no more mine than it is my dogs!!!  
  
A/N - Well, I guess some ppl liked it!! Here is Chappie two!!  
  
Thank you -- shadowdragon58 - - I kinda liked the twist, and I have a load of it written, this is a great story to write, I keep giving myself surprises!!  
  
Kuiya (ElfMystique@aol.com) -- You reviewed one of my other things, cool!! I am glad you liked the first chappie, I wanted to write something a little different, and here it is!! I hope you like this chappie as much. Please.don't try and kill me!!! I cant write more if you kill me!!  
  
Banshee (julia.faustin@aon.at) - Yay! I am so glad youliked!! Here is Chappie two!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This Chapter is dedicated to my Three WONDERFUL Reviewers!! May they get much candy and do much fun stuff!! This is for you - Banshee, Kuiya and shadowdragon58!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back on L1, unaware of the repulsive game being played around his life, Duo, still believing Heero hated him had finished and with the help of Wu- Fei had made it to the spaceport and was boarding Quatres shuttle, back at the house was a small piece of paper left for Heero to find.  
  
---{ Heero, I have gone, don't come after me because you have hurt me too many times, and even though you are now a Frozen Shell, I Love You Still, and its killing me, so leave me to get over you.  
  
Duo Maxwell }---  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero spent an uneasy few hours back at the small flat he had rented on the colony, Colony XXH153863.398 or something equally strange, trying to complete all the work that he would need the next day. When he had gotten back form his long stint at the office it had been gone One AM, and he had been there since eight the previous morning. No work had been done, he could never work when he was there, he just sat and starred at the phone.  
  
It was now ten to five, he had somehow managed to finish the work he had neglected to do during the day and he was now completely exhausted. In two hours he would need to be up and getting ready for his eight AM start.  
  
Sighing he crawled under his cover, set his alarm, a necessity to help him get up since his lack of sleep was eroding his training away, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Had Duo, or any of Heeros former comrades walked in and seen the perfect soldier sleeping, they would not have believed his was the same person they had fought along side during the wars, and they certainly wouldn't have believed that this was the happy, smiling person that had left with Duo at the end of the wars.  
  
Heeros face was loosing much of its natural olive colour, becoming pale, and making him look slightly sickly, he wasn't eating much, if anything at all in a day and was thus becoming unnaturally thin. The bags under his eyes were highly noticeable, and the skin under them looked almost bruised. His last hot meal had been six days ago, and his last reasonable cold had been three days ago.  
  
Sleeping he looked troubled, worries of the day ahead manifesting in his barely dulled mind, waiting to pounce on him the second his eyes opened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About the same time that Heero was finally falling asleep Wu-Fei and Duos shuttle landed on the air strip of the space port of Colony L4.  
  
Yawning, for it was very late, the two ex-pilots gathered their belongings and walked out into the parking lot. There, as expected, was the long, black limo that belonged to their friend Quatre Rebarba Winner.  
  
"Duo!" The blonde cried, shooting out of the car and hugging the braided youth round his neck.  
  
"Quatre." Duo replied with a grin, "And Trowa!" For the taller man had just clambered out of the car as well. Duo was mildly surprised, for the ex- Heavyarms pilot had refused the blondes invite to the party where he had met up with Heero again, which had upset Quatre considerably, yet here he was. But then, Duo grinned, could anyone refuse Quatre anything for very long?  
  
Quatre released Duo and blushed furiously,  
  
"umm, yes, well, he's visiting. Haven't seen him for a while, friends, just friends!"  
  
"I think not angel!" And with that all the blondes excuses were suddenly null and void, for Trowa had stepped up behind him and wrapped his slender arms round the blondes slender waist.  
  
"I love you!" He kissed the top of the blondes head and shot both Wu-Fei and Duo a look that clearly said, If-you-don't-like-this-then-kiss-my-lions- ass!  
  
Duo grinned, whooped and hugged both his friends, all thoughts of sleep and traces of tiredness gone. "Yeah! Go Tro, you guys finally did it, man, I was beginning to think you would never pick up on any of Quats hints, I was wondering if I was gonna need to hit ya round the head with my old beam scythe!! OOOoor I could have gotten Deathsythe to trample you a few times OOOoor.. Ah never mind!" Duo grinned manically at his two friends.  
  
Quatre blushed redder than ever and Trowa smiled slightly, his arms releasing the blondes waist, but one hand firmly clasped itself round one of Quatres smaller ones.  
  
"See Angel, I told you nothing like this would phase Duo, it seems to have ruffled Wu-Fei slightly, but I'm sure he will live through it."  
  
Snorting, Wu-Fei picked up the bag he had dropped and stomped over towards the limo. They all knew that he wasn't really bothered, but if he didn't make an issue out of it, well, he just wouldn't have been the same old Wu- Fei, he'd let it drop in a few days.  
  
Quatre nodded and then, gesturing at his car he said. "its cold, and late, well, early, we should get home, I'm sure you both need a good nights sleep, you especially Duo!  
  
The group all clambered into the limo and were soon speeding down the motorway to Quatres estate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP  
  
BLEEPBLEE----  
  
Heeros hand landed on top of his obnoxious alarm clock. He hated that incessant bleeping, but it got him up. It was Seven Am. He had had his quota of sleep and had to get to the office on time, because knowing his luck recently, today would be the one day that Stranger decided to call early.  
  
After staggering into the bathroom, he regarded himself in the mirror, he really did look a mess. It was no wonder his boss kept trying to convince him to take a few days off as paid sick leave, but he always managed to get out of it, no matter how much he needed the sleep he had to stay at work, and work over time until Stranger called him.  
  
He yawned, he had never felt this weak, he never had any energy any more, but he had to carry on, he knew that he was slowly killing himself, he knew that bending to that psycho's every whim would be the end of him, but what else could he do. The difference between sleep and slavery was life or death, But it wasn't his life in the balance.  
  
He showered, dried himself and pulled on his clothes, all of which now needed to be held up with belts for they were at least one size too big for him, two or three in some cases, so drastic had his weight loss been.  
  
He went into the kitchen poured himself a glass of water and opened his fridge, empty, he hadn't been shopping the whole time he had been here, Stranger had kept him rooted to the phone the entire day, letting him go early each morning after the shops had shut.  
  
Sighing he checked through each of the small cupboards and finally came across a small cereal bar, which he pocketed before leaving the flat.  
  
He walked to work, slowly eating the cereal bar and arrived at his office at five minutes to eight, the clerk let him in, despite it being to early really, they were so used to Heero turning up early.  
  
Seating himself at his desk Heero grimaced, every bone in his body ached, and his head could have been replaced with a large bandstand for all he could tell.  
  
Giving his throbbing head a slight shake he pulled a large pile of papers towards him, and was just beginning to sort through them when the phone rang.  
  
He grabbed it.  
  
"Nice and early I see Heero!" Came the electronic greeting, "You are such a good boy, because if you were late it would have been bye-bye Duo!!"  
  
"I know it would," Heero grated, immediately on edge. "Which is why I'm here on time."  
  
"My, my, testy this morning aren't we!" Came an overly pleasant reply, "You need to get more sleep Heero, it's ruining your people skills!"  
  
"You want more money?" Heero asked, this had been the kind of task he had been assigned each time before, and he was surprised at the answer.  
  
"No, something bigger today Heero." Stranger replied almost negligently. "Today I need someone killed, and before midday if you please!"  
  
Heero grimaced, he hadn't killed anyone for at least three years, and it wasn't something he ever wanted to do again.  
  
"Who and why?" He asked, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.  
  
"A friend of someone who worked for me, they let me down, they hold much the same position as you do in fact. Well, as I was saying, they let me down and now they must be punished, and I have chosen you to punish them for me, I hear you are pretty handy with a gun."  
  
"Hn, I don't have a choice do I?"  
  
"No Heero you don't. If the person in question is not stone cold dead by exactly twelve o'clock then, well, we can say goodbye to someone else instead, cant we?"  
  
"Fine. I'll do it!" So this is what he had become, an assassin, not even a paid one, but he would do it for Duo. He would do whatever it took to keep Duo safe."  
  
"Well Heero, I must say I am impressed at your commitment to Duo, even though he left you, most people get far more upset about the prospect of killing, and the chance of being caught!"  
  
"You forget though, I've killed before, and during the wars it didn't pay to get caught!"  
  
Stranger laughed, "As ever Heero, it has been a pleasure talking to you, all the information you will need is in the large brown envelope on your desk, have a nice day, I expect the job done by twelve, and you know the consequences if you fail! I will be calling you tomorrow, at midday, so get some sleep, as it will be Saturday I will call at home, pick up within three rings, and don't be stupid enough to go into work, if you do, kiss Duo goodbye!"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Heero sifted through the papers on his desk until he found the large envelope, he opened it and choked, the person that Stranger had wanted him to kill was not a man, but a woman, and according to her file she was twenty seven, named Carolina Devon, and was a mother of four year old identical twin girls.  
  
Thus was to be the mans punishment, He had to do to another what he was trying to stop happening to Duo, this was so hypocritical. Stranger was sick, he was sick and twisted, but Heero knew he had no choice but to bend to his will.  
  
He gathered his things together and headed to his bosses office. She was only to happy to let him have the next two days off, so he headed back home.  
  
After the twenty minute walk, and ten minutes of sifting through draws, Heero had found what he had been looking for. His revolver. He slipped it into his trouser pocket and left once again, documents that would help him locate Carolina Devon in hand. It was Nine o'clock. He had three hours.  
  
As he made his way down a new street Heero glanced down at his wrist and cursed himself for not wearing his watch. He knew that at least an hour and a half must have passed and he wasn't even at Readon Street, it was where she lived, and was in the upper class section of the colony, though why anyone would want to live this far from the other colonies was anyone's guess.  
  
After what seemed an age Heero finally reached his destination and a quick glance round told him he would be able to gain the element of surprise and secrecy, and that Mrs Carolina Devon was out.  
  
Cutting across the neatly trimmed lawn Heero reached a large summerhouse. He settled down behind its dark wood panelling to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The noise of tyres on gravel, but he didn't have long, the artificial sun had reached the highest part of the sky.  
  
The slam of a car door, Heero attached a silencer to his gun, and made sure that the ammunition would kill mercifully.  
  
Heero saw Carolina Devon get out of her car, she was stunning, her husband would be the envy of many, Her husband... How would he feel? She didn't deserve to die, just like Duo she was completely innocent.  
  
She was at the door, in a few seconds she would be beyond his reach, she was sorting through her keys, he raised the gun again.  
  
How would he feel if tomorrow someone was doing this to Duo?  
  
Mrs Devon opened the door and took a step inside, but she would go no further. A split second later a bullet through the side of her head had claimed her life. Her life for the life of another, and, while walking away from the scene, Heero cried.  
  
But his tears would have been worse had he known that mere seconds before he pulled the trigger, the digital clock in Strangers study had changed from 11:59 to 12:00. And Stranger had laughed and picked up the phone to arrange the next link in his chain, the destruction of yet another innocent victim.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T.B.C ?  
  
Do you think I should? I don't know, I have a few ideas, but I am sort of winging it at the moment! 


	3. Three Days

Disclaimer - all that belongs to me are my drooling dogs A temperamental lap top and this moth eaten plot line, not really worth the bother of suing are they? Unless you want to be drooled to death...  
  
A/N ---- Ok, duo to extensive bugging by my friend Ben Ashley, who works under an author alias that I could never remember if my laptops life depended on it, I have updated this story, it appears you ppl like it, so well, as usual all I will ask is one review to carry it on.  
  
This fic is dedicated to my wonderful friend Banshee, who I still believe is one of the most fantastic authors I have ever known, my friend Ben (still cant remember his alias) and also another fantastic author, Cobalt Violet, I urge you ppl to read her fic dark passion, and help me encourage her to post more!! Its fantastic!! I LOVE you guys!!!!  
  
Ummm, this chapter gas not been Beta'd, so it could be rather, well, shabby around the edges, but I have taken on quite a few other tasks which are limiting my time for polishing my own works, so, this is what we have, it has taken ages, but I hope it will be with it!!  
  
All the best and I hope you enjoy, Lora Helen.  
  
Review Thank you's at end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And Stranger had laughed and picked up the phone to arrange the next link in his chain, the destruction of yet another innocent victim.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 10:30 AM, and for the first time in what seemed like months, but was definitely weeks, Heero Yuy was allowed to sleep. But the problem was, he couldn't.  
  
He had gotten home after completing his "Mission" and after a trip to the super market, he now had enough supplies to keep him alive, well, providing he thought to eat them, and had crawled straight into bed, he had hoped sleep would come, and in a way it had, but only in short, un-restful bursts that would always be followed by unpleasant thoughts that would push the hope of proper sleep even further away each time.  
  
He had killed again, and he hated it. What made things worse was that he hadn't killed someone who had tried to kill him, it was someone innocent, just like her...  
  
The little girl with the puppy still haunted him, even so many years down the line, and he doubted if she would ever let him be, especially after what he had just done. But it was necessary, wasn't it? If Duo was to live it was, but...?  
  
He hated the indecision, he didn't know how he felt about anything anymore, the last few weeks were not much more than a blur, so clouded was his mind by exhaustion, malnutrition and worry that even the most important event could be lost in a matter of seconds, the only things that remained well defined were his memories of Duo, and the knowledge that no matter what he would do anything to keep Duo alive. Stranger, he had to listen to him.  
  
Heero rolled over, wrapping himself more tightly in the blanket. He had decided that even if he wasn't going to sleep he would make the most of his time in bed, as he didn't need to move until a few minutes to twelve.  
  
A minute or so later the phone rang, Heero swore, the bastard was early! What if he'd been sleeping, he only had three rings.  
  
RING! One.  
  
Heero threw the blanket of and began to scrabble across the room.  
  
RING! two.  
  
Stumbling over a carelessly placed pair of shoes Heero fell to the floor, but quickly dragged himself to his feet. Only one ring left...  
  
RING! Three.  
  
Heero grabbed the phone and sat waiting for his customary sarcastic greeting, but none came. A minute passed, still nothing. This was odd...  
  
Heero was beginning to wonder if Stranger was simply playing games this morning and was about to hang up when he heard a quiet, tentative voice.  
  
"He..Hello? Is anyone there? Heero?"  
  
Heero shook his head, he was too jumpy, he just hadn't expected anyone to call, he hadn't given out his number so who...?  
  
"Heero? It's Quatre? Are you there?"  
  
Quatre? How did he? Oh well...  
  
"Yeah, hello...Quatre, I'm here. How can I help? I'm waiting for another call though, so be quick!" Almost the truth..  
  
"Oh, You are there, well, I don't really know why I'm doing this, I must be crazy and Duo will kill me, but I just had a feeling... a feeling that I should tell you."  
  
Ah, so Duo was with Quatre, Good. He will be safe there. "Ok, tell me, what do I need to know?"  
  
Quatre was, at this point, having doubts if Heero really deserved to know, he had after all hurt Duo a lot, and well, he was frankly being rude! But the feeling in his heart just wouldn't go away, no matter what Trowa and Wu- Fei said.  
  
"Well, Heero. Duo has been hurt. Badly. They aren't sure if he will make it."  
  
Heeros heart practically stopped. Why? How? When? Who? All these questions danced through his mind, one he feared he could answer, and one he managed to stammer out.  
  
"Wh.when? Quatre?"  
  
"Late last night Heero, he went out, and didn't come home, we didn't know what had happened, but we were called by the hospital, and they told us that Duo Maxwell had been brought in by someone, but they didn't know who. But he had told them to call us, he was shot Heero, someone shot Duo!"  
  
"Shit..." Heero breathed. "But I did what he asked...!"  
  
"What Heero? I didn't hear that!"  
  
"Oh, its nothing, just thinking out loud."  
  
"Okay, Heero, I would appreciate it if you would come over here. I know that you and Duo are finished, you really hurt him by the way, but that's not the point, you...you should be here with us, I don't think Trowa or Wu- Fei will be happy to see you, but you should at least be here, in case, well, you were part of the team too, and he would want us all together at the end."  
  
Heero nodded mutely, he wanted desperately to go to them, to receive even the coldest welcome they could give, it would bring him close to Duo, but he knew he could not, any chance that Duo could live would be ruined if he didn't pick up Strangers phone call.  
  
"I'll try Quatre, I'm a little tied down at the moment, but as soon as I can get away I will come, I promise, if my word is worth anything anymore."  
  
"It is to me Heero, and I know that it still would be to Duo, I don't know if you deserve another chance Heero, but that really isn't down to me! Is there anything you want to tell me by the way?"  
  
That took Heero by surprise, yes there was something he desperately wanted to tell them all, but he knew he couldn't, how Quatre had picked up on that over the phone was anyone's guess, but he couldn't tell a thing.  
  
"There's nothing Quatre, just lots of work. I will leave as soon as possible!"  
  
He hung up the phone, he knew it was rude but he had to, any longer and he would have been telling the blonde all about Stranger. Damn Quatres over sensitive, well, everything, he always knew just how you were feeling, even if you didn't know it yourself. But it would be good to see him and the others again...if only...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At exactly midday the phone rang, and Heero, who had been sitting next to it picked up after the first ring.  
  
"Feeling better Heero?"  
  
Heero fought back the urge to scream, there was a horrible smugness about Strangers voice that told Heero that he was right, it had been Stranger who had had Duo shot. "I'm fine thank you." Heero replied, clenching his teeth as he always did when Stranger called him.  
  
"Oh!" Said stranger, his voice a mask of mock surprise. "I'd have thought after the little 'accident' you would have been a little ruffled."  
  
"Not really," Heero relied, clenching his hand on the edge of the small phone table to keep from yelling, "It never helps to panic."  
  
Stranger laughed, sending Heeros already unravelling nerves winding out of control.  
  
"Why Heero?" He asked mildly, "Don't you care that he's in pain?"  
  
After three seconds of telling himself he wouldn't break, Heero snapped, and so did the edge of the table holding the phone.  
  
"Of Course I Fucking Care That He's In Pain!!" He yelled, "And I Also Care That I Am Letting A Fucking Psycho Like You Ruin Our Lives. I Did What You Asked, You Promised, You Fucking Promised!"  
  
Stranger tutted, "Temper, temper Heero" His tone was infuriating, it made Heero seethe, "Duo is still alive, and will remain so, I made sure of that, this was merely a warning, you failed Heero, it was past midday, you failed the task but he did not die, but if you don't calm down like a good boy, I may have to change that."  
  
Heeros teeth were once again clenched. "You had him shot, you don't miss, you told me that yourself, how can he not be dying?"  
  
"Ah, well, it takes the best shot in the world to miss when it is necessary Heero, remember that, you are too valuable to lose, and if that, common, orphan is what it takes to keep you then, well, he will have to live for now wont he?" The disgust was evident in strangers smug voice as he talked of Duo.  
  
"More bribery?" Heero was seething, and for an instant he found himself wishing that Duo had died, or better yet that Duo had never met him, that would be better for all concerned. How dare Stranger call Duo common?  
  
"Lets not make an issue of that for now shall we Heero. As I said, you are valuable, you killed well, without mercy, quickly, effectively, the rumours about the Perfect Soldier are true, and I think I am going to enjoy having you working for me."  
  
"How do I know Duo isn't going to die? I don't care what you say , I will never believe you about something like that. I will never trust you again."  
  
"Oh Heero, you are such a bore, why couldn't we just keep this simple hmm, just take my word, there's a good boy!" Stranger sounded like a doting uncle.  
  
Heero saw his chance, now he knew that his services were valued, he finally had some, well, nearly firm footing, and something he may be able to use to his advantage. "No, lets not."  
  
Stranger chuckled "I was wondering how long you would happily cringe and beg for, never forget Heero, I will kill Duo, I would simply prefer not have too, there are other, less painless things I can have done to him should I wish to, so just because I am bending slightly this time lets not let our heads get to big shall we? Hmm? Lets keep cringing and begging for a little while longer."  
  
Heero swallowed, he knew Stranger had him again, he was right, there were other things that could be done, and for Duo, they would be worse than death. "Give me a week!"  
  
"Two days!"  
  
"Four..."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Done!"  
  
"Fine Heero, you can have your three days, but no more, take that mobile phone of yours, and when I call, you come running home, it will be in his best interests if you do!"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Heero hung up the phone, staggered across the room and slumped into a chair. He hated this, he hated it all, and unless he was very much mistaken he had just agreed to start up another round, but before round two he had a break, three days, granted it wasn't much, but it was more than he had hoped for yesterday, he could go to Duo, he could see for himself that he was alright.  
  
But Duo wasn't going to like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woo, hello guys, I hope you liked that, I think I know where I am going with this story now, and with enough bugging from Ban and Ben I should have some more for you very soon!!  
  
Oh No, what's this?? AAAARGH!! It's the SHAMELESS PLUG!!! Section!!  
  
***************SHAMELESS PLUG ALLERT! ********************  
  
Once again welcome to Lora Helens shameless Plug section, and todays shameless plug is BANSHEE and her story "DYIN' AINT MUCH OF A LIVIN'" This is a really Super fic and I recommend you all take a look!!!!  
  
***************SHAMELESS PLUG END****************************  
  
If you want to be featured in a shameless plug, please, drop me a line, of say so in a review and I will read you fic, and if I like, give you a SHAMELESS PLUG!!  
  
Now, Review Thank you's, and seriously, you guys have surprised me, I wasn't expecting praise!!!  
  
Thank you To -----  
  
Gotrek-Gurnisson - Woot!! It be a ben it be!! Well you lil brat!! YO have been bugging me so much I posted! Lol!!! And well, yes, I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for putting me on your favorites list, it is really appreciated!!  
  
Banshee - Wheeee, heya sweetie, its me! And I really hope you liked that chappie, it was for you m'dear!! Now, about that personal assin, he is beginning to creep me out, he keeps on popping up in dark corners, so please, call him off!! Lol, I'll update again if you do!! Well, talk to ya soon hun!!  
  
Dreaming Dragon - Heero really does need to eat doesn't he!! Well, hope youlike this chappie!!  
  
Japanese Cowboy - A dollar? Lol, a pound mebe! Lol, well, I am glad you really seem to like this fic, and so, I have updated!! Well, I really hope this chappie was up to scratch!!  
  
Natea - Wow, so many compliments, I'm quite flattered I must say!! I really hope that you liked this chappie too!!  
  
Thank you guys, your reviews mean a lot to me, and I hope to hear from you soon!!  
  
Lora Helen  
  
~*~ BakaGami ~*~ 


	4. Quatre comes through

Disclaimer - As I have said, three times already, all I own is the plot, not the characters at all, so, don't bother to sue.  
  
A/N - This is a very fast update for me, and I update first off because my friend Ban is going away, so I suppose, you could call this her going away prezzie!! (how's that Hun, a going away prezzie!) And also because you ppl out there are so lovely and left me lots of reviews, I feel very special!!  
  
I am glad ppl are liking this fic, I am having so much fun writing it because there are just so many things I can play around with, its wonderful!!  
  
I do hope that this chappie is up to standard, I am sort of taking the time to read this through, but that may not go to plan seeing as one of my more annoying mates *cough cough* Ben *cough cough* wont leave me alone about updates!! So, yeah! Ben you are an evil slave driver!!! But that aside I actually want to write!!  
  
Thank you to -  
  
Ink - Yeah, stranger is a lil bit nasty isn't he? Lol, the perfect villain!! I hope you enjoy this chappie, I took a while for me to spout off so I hope it was up to standard!!  
  
Lisa-Ann - Yeah, umm, thanks!! Lol, I hope you enjoy this chappie!! ME did update for once!! Lol!! Hope you like!1  
  
Natea - Yeah, I feel kinda sorry for Heero too, me such an evil author! But I hope this chappie is worth it, it will still make you feel sorry for Heero I reckon!! Q comes through tho!!  
  
Banshee - WHEEEEEE I'm gonna miss you!! And I wont update till you come home! Nope nope!!! It will be a welcome home prezzie!! I love your reviews, but that Assassin is still scary!! Lol See ya soon!!  
  
Gotrek-Gurnisson - SLAVE DRIVER!!!! I will update again soon, and why didn't you meet me at three online? Well, never mind!! I hope you enjoy.  
  
. . . .  
  
I think I have talked for long enough now.  
  
Twowa - "You Don't say?"  
  
Shut it Muse-boy! I don't see you being helpful!  
  
Twowa - "The day you listen to me will be the day I turn pink with yellow eyes!"  
  
Any way, on with chapter 4.  
  
Twowa - "If they haven't all fallen asleep waiting.." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few minutes of simply sitting Heero managed to rouse himself to action. He booted his laptop and hacked his way into the spaceport files and added his name to the list of passengers travelling out to colony L4.  
  
It was too easy, within three minutes he had also managed to print off the documents that would allow him to collect his tickets.  
  
The shuttle landed and Heero departed. One look round the terminal revealed that there was no one there to meet him. Well, what had he expected? Fireworks? He knew that even Quatre, despite what he may say didn't really want him here, he had hurt Duo, and all of them had been far closer to Duo than they had to him, no prizes for guessing why... but he had had to come, he couldn't stay away now, he just couldn't.  
  
Sighing and shrugging his bag up onto his shoulder Heero left the spaceport and hailed a cab.  
  
"Where to Kid?" Asked the cab driver "C'mon, I don't have all day now, tell me were you're going so we can get there, and you had better have the money to pay me!"  
  
Heero grimaced, it seemed like the rest of the colony was against him as well, but then, he wasn't who he once was, he looked more like a tramp that a decent working man. Resignedly he pulled out his wallet and showed the driver that he was indeed intending to pay.  
  
"The winner estate, you do know where that is right?" Heero said as he clambered into the cab.  
  
"Of course I do!" Was the curt reply as the cab pulled out of the lot.  
  
The cab ride was short and uneventful, the driver didn't talk to Heero and Heero definitely didn't go out of his way to talk to the antisocial driver.  
  
Gradually the bustling city area turned into an area that could almost be classified as parkland, and up ahead Heero could see a large house that could belong to no one other that Quatre Rebarba Winner.  
  
After leaving the cab and paying the driver, conveniently forgetting that it was polite to tip, Heero climbed the set of stone steps and pulled the cord that rung a bell somewhere inside the house, and soon the door was opened, by none other that Quatre himself.  
  
Heero could see that he didn't know what to think, he was clearly not delighted to see him, but his appearance certainly seemed to have roused some sympathy, not that he was looking for it.  
  
"Heero." Was the uncharacteristically flat response. "Glad you could make it."  
  
"No you're not, but I'm here." Heero saw Quatres eyes soften, but the blonde made no move to leave his porch.  
  
An awkward silence grew between the two one time partners, one could almost say friends and suddenly Heero realised that he hadn't only alienated Duo, albeit in an effort to save him, but also the other three, Quatre had been Duo's best friend, and so would of course have been cross with him for hurting Duo, Trowa, well, if his behaviour during the wars had been anything to go on then he would go along with what ever Quatre said, and Wu- Fei just viewed everything as an injustice, so he was unlikely to be on Heero's team either.  
  
Sighing Heero hung his head, turned and walked back down the steps, the cab had gone so he would have to walk, but that wouldn't phase him, he had made the biggest mistake of his life coming back here, he shouldn't have come.  
  
"Heero. Wait." Heero had just made his way to the gate when he heard Quatre call out, and he turned just in time to see the blonde running down the stairs and across the driveway to him. "Heero, don't leave."  
  
Quatre placed a hand on Heeros shoulder, "I invited, huh, no I told you that you needed to come here so I should have at least invited you in."  
  
Heero nodded and looked up, and allowed his eyes to meet Quatres, and the second they did Quatres large blue eyes went wide and his hands went to his heart. "Oh Allah, Heero! How..how have you lived? How have you lived through all that?"  
  
Heero took a sharp breath, Quatre knew. What must he think? Would he tell the others? What would they think? Stranger!! What if he found out Quatre knew!? He'd kill Duo that's what.  
  
"Oh God..." Heero murmured and sank to the floor.  
  
Quatre looked at Heero again, Sympathy now clear in his eyes. "You told me nothing Heero, I just knew, you *are* the heart of outer space Heero, and I... I could feel your pain. I knew what was wrong."  
  
Heero nodded, it was true, he hadn't said anything, But would Stranger see it that way.  
  
Quatre, once again a caring friend, helped Heero to his feet. Come on Heero, lets take your things inside, I'll have a drink brought out for you and then we can go visit Duo. He will probably not be awake yet, the surgery to remove the bullet from his chest was major, but who knows, once we have done that we can come back here and get some rest, its not to late yet, just gone six, the doctors should still let us in, well, they haven't made Trowa and Wu-Fei leave yet.  
  
Quatre led Heero into his house and after a drink and some pleasant talk, Quatre sent one of his people to get his car ready and soon they were on their way to visit Duo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, one word, Short, and I am VERY sorry! But I have actually got a plan for this fic, which actually means that the plot holes should remain the size of, the little ditch in my front garden rather that the size of the Grand Canyon, but, well, I have to stick to the plan to ensure this..  
  
What's this????  
  
Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No!! It's a SHAMELESS PLUG!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And Today's SHAMELESS PLUG goes to The Libran Inequity, and her Fanfic Heart of ice, which I have been reading for quite a while now and I think it is excellent, and I recommend it to you!!! Well, providing that is you like the pairing 3x4 and can cope with a nice humour injection on the side, trust me, well worth the time it takes to read!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Shameless Plug ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, any way, I will try to have another chapter of this fic up in, well, in a max of 7 days, this is providing that my internet connection does not decide to die again, so, with luck prevailing, I will see you all very soon. Probably some time this weekend!! 


	5. That might just work

Disclaimer - umm, well, seriously, not mine *evil grin* I just like to mess around with the characters heads. Stranger however, yes, the psycho, is mine.. Lucky me huh?  
  
Warnings - Umm, well, Yaoi for a start, but you should have gathered that by now, a lil ooc I'm pretty sure, and some swearing, that's about it I think.  
  
A/N Woot, sorry its taken me so long to update, but, well, I have done now!! Ohh you lucky little ppl!! Lol. I am feeling particularly bad because I got so many reviews for the last chapter and yet it has taken me so long, really sorry guys! I'll try to be faster!!!  
  
Thank you to all of you reviewers, and, this chappie is for all of you!-  
  
SHINIGAMIAOD - Stranger is a bit of an arse isn't he, well, no point in giving away what happens, but the baseball bat is a good idea!!! Lol, hope you enjoy this chappie!!  
  
Dreaming Dragon - LOL! We'll see, Duo has to be visited first, and we'll see what happens after that kk? Hope you enjou this chappie, and thanks for the review!  
  
Natea - I hope you enjoy this chappie; Quatre is such a dear isn't he? Can't leave anyone feeling down.  
  
The Libran Iniquity - Wheee, thanks for the review!! Heehee sorry bout the spelling! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
Heero'sToeNail - First off, love the name! Lol, glad you like the chappie; I hope that this one is up to standard!  
  
Banshee - Lol, thanks to you I had a very smug chappie sitting on my computer smirking at me coz it got a hug, but oh well. Long time no see hun! How ya doing? Hope all is well and thanks once again for the post card!! Hope you like this chappie, and I cant wait for an update form you!! C ya Soon Ban!  
  
Ink - Lol, continue I have, Quatre is sweet isn't he? Well, things will look up for Hee-Chan soon I hope (though with me writing who can tell) hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Gotrek-Gurnisson - Love you too Ben, you pedantic monkey!! But oh well, at least you like the fic, sorry it had taken so long to get this stooped chappie of the comp, but what can ya do!!! I am glad you like the last one, but I'm afraid they wont be getting any longer.. Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Well, I hope you all like this chappie, and I will see you at the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In what seemed to Heero like no time at all he and Quatre arrived at the Hospital, a large white building in the centre of the large Colony. The building was massive, at least forty stories high and on this particular side of the building, each floor easily contained twenty windows, most likely more near to thirty.  
  
Quatre led Heero on a trek through the hospital, that led from the reception desk, where a red haired woman welcomed Quatre with a smile and cast the ragged looking Heero a disapproving glance before bustling off to complete whatever task she had set before her. Heero silently Berated himself for not changing his clothes.  
  
Left, right, left, left, left, enter lift, up to thirty-first floor, right, up a two steps, right, left, left, right, stop at a small door... Heero caught himself just short of following Quatre into Duo's room and peered through the small round window on the door.  
  
Quatre went straight over to the bed where Duo lay, still out cold from the anaesthetic, Heero watched as Trowa quickly stood and embraced the smaller blonde, only to find himself pushed gently aside as the blonde stooped to examine the American. Trowa it appeared did not mind, for his only response was to stoop and kiss the back of the blondes neck before returning to his seat and book.  
  
Heero stood and watched Quatre check Duo over and settle down on a stool near Duo's head before he decided he would enter...  
  
Heero slowly pushed the door to Duo's room open and was met with two astonished looks that quickly became angry. Wu-Fei immediately jumped to his feet and stormed towards Heero demanding to know just exactly what Heero thought he was doing turning up at a time like this, and was shortly followed by Trowa, who, after weighing up Wu-Feis chance of surviving a fist fight against the perfect soldier, even if he did look like he had been sleeping in the gutter, decided that the fiery Chinese ex-pilot may just need his help.  
  
"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YUY!" Wu-Fei bellowed, his voice just as resounding as Heero remembered it. "HE DOESN'T NEED ANY MORE CRAP FROM YOU!"  
  
"That's true, very true." Interjected the quieter, but none the less steely voice of Trowa Barton, "I think you should leave before we have to make you! For make you we will Heero, make no mistake about that."  
  
This had been basically what Heero had been expecting, but what he was not, however expecting, was the sudden movement to his side by an oddly angry looking Quatre, who in a typically him action, wagged his finger at Trowa and scolded him, clucking much like a mother hen.  
  
"Oh for Allah's sake Trowa sit down before you make a mess of things, try listening before you decided what you are going to say next, and Wu-Fei, I would have expected better of you... There is quite a bit to this situation that you don't know yet, think like Gundam pilots, gather the facts before you decide on an appropriate course of action. Just use your heads, for you own sakes and Duo's."  
  
Trowa, expressionless as usual, nodded once and returned to his seat, his single visible eye fixed intently on Heero. Wu-Fei however was not so easily put down.  
  
"Talk sense Winner!" He grated at the blonde, "Something we don't know you say? So, Enlighten us!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL D- Um, what.." Wu-Fei stopped the assault on the blonde after a warning look from Trowa, "What do you mean, Winner?"  
  
"I mean." Quatre started in his customary quiet tone, "that you can not know anything, as it is clear that one word more on this topic could be the end for all of us."  
  
Trowa nodded, accepting what the blonde said as the truth, Wu-Fei on the other hand looked disgruntled, muttered something about coffee and stalked out of the room.  
  
Tense, Heero noted to himself as his eyes flew round the room, but at least Duo looked peaceful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the scene of minor un-pleasantness had been dealt with the visit to the hospital went much smoother, with Heero being allowed to take the seat next to Duo and talk a little to him, just to let him know that he was there.  
  
After a few hours Quatre decided it was time for them to leave and go home to get some sleep, it was only around nine o'clock, but everyone looked exhausted, worry had to be one of the most tiring emotions Heero had ever experienced. After meeting a still moody looking Wu-Fei in the corridor they wandered back through the twists and turns of the hospital and were driven home by Quatres Chauffeur.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they were back at Quatres mansion, Heero quickly excused himself from the group in the living room, claiming need of sleep, but really just wanting to get away from Wu-Fei, who had spent the entire journey back shooting threatening glares at him, and even Heero was made to feel a little uncomfortable at the though of Wu-Feis Katana between his ribs.  
  
"Well Winner?" Wu-Fei said expectantly as the small blonde collapsed into an armchair with a heavy sigh, "Care to enlighten us now? Yuy's not around to complain, so you are free to talk, though why you stuck up for him is beyond me, I just..!"  
  
Wu-Fei was cut off by the unexpected appearance of a long fingered hand across his face, and after shooting the owner of the hand, on, Trowa Barton, an unfriendly glare he got to his feet.  
  
"What is it Barton? What's this about? Don't you want to know what Yuy's excuse was?"  
  
Trowa mutely shook his head and then stated simply. "Not tonight, Quatres too tired."  
  
Wu-Fei looked at him, and incredulous expression plastered onto his face. For a minute he looked like he would speak, but a glance at Quatre, near dozing in his chair, and the stubborn expression on Trowas face deterred him.  
  
"I don't understand how you can have such faith in him, I don't understand this at all, and what I don't understand, I don't trust.." And with that Wu- Fei stalked away for the second time that day.  
  
After Wu-Fei had left Trowa crossed the room and knelt next to Quatre.  
  
"Angel, come on.." He gently nudged the blonde's shoulder, Aqua eyes fluttered open and blinked at Trowa, non-comprehending.  
  
"What is it Trowa?"  
  
"I have an idea, but I need your help.." He leant forward and whispered something into the blondes ear, the reaction was instant, all traces of sleep fell from the blonde and his eyes shone with sudden excitement.  
  
"That might just work Trowa, come on, let's go get that long beam torch Rashid keeps in the store room. And I know just the place. You inform Heero."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up in the room he had been assigned Heero was pacing, thoughts of what had happened to Duo were parading their way through his head, and the thoughts were such that he couldn't sleep.  
  
Mid pace the rustle of paper over by his door caught his attention.  
  
Curious as to who would find it necessary to pass him a note, Heero wandered across the room and picked up the neatly folded piece of paper, and unfolded it.  
  
The contents of the note made him blink.  
  
Heero, How is your Morse code, not too rusty I hope, Turn off your light and go and kneel by the window. Only have your head above the sill, and as little of that as possible.  
  
Do this immediately.  
  
Trowa. And Quatre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's chapter five all done, weird I must say, and I had a massive gap between the first and second half of that chapter, like, three months, so I am sorry if it doesn't flow well.  
  
Umm, no shameless plug this week, I never got round to doing any reading, so, yeah, sorry ppl!  
  
Well, I will hopefully be back within a week with chappie 6, hope to see you all then. 


	6. Is it too late?

Disclaimer _ NOOOOOO THEY ARE NOT MINE!!!!!  
  
Warning - Yaoi, swearing, stuff like that, c the other chapters cuz, lol, its gets so tedious typing it up every time..  
  
Dedication - This chapter is written for. Natea, Ink and SHINIGAMIAOD. Whose wonderful reviews helped me to finish it, since I had a few flaws in the planning. Thanks guys, this is for you!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A/N~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, Lora Helen here. This, I am sad to say, is the final update of this story for at least two weeks as I am being dragged of to one of the most remote destinations on the planet by my family and I severely doubt that I will be able to do anything other than write, there will, you see, be NO internet access. After that updates will continue at what ever rate Banshee and Gotrek-Gurnisson (my two esteemed friends) bug me to put them up at.  
  
I am amazed that ppl are reading this fic, and even more amazed that you are looking so far into it, and I fear that it will be a disappointment, for I fear that many of the queries that have come up in reviews will not be answered, but I can hope differently. Please. If there is a problem with understanding or a problem with a chapter let me know and I will sort it!!  
  
Ok. Review Thank you.  
  
Gotrek- Gurnisson - Ummm *looks shifty* if you though that cliffie was bad, umm, you should see this one, heh heh. Oops.. Sorry!! I'm glad you still enjoy this story, even though you thought our dearest little Quatre was a girl, never mind though.. Whole lotta love back at ya and I will see ya in two weeks m'dear!  
  
Angelheereal - Wow, you really did get excited didn't ya! well, I'm real glad you liked the story, it's been super fun to write and I'm just so so happy that ppl are enjoying it!! The Morse code was put in at a lack of anything else to do, but I'm glad everyone seems to like it.. Please enjoy this chapter.  
  
Natea - Heya again, I always love your reviews!!! I'm glad you noticed my attempted humour, I fear it was maybe a little too subtle, but oh well! I'm amazed at how many people were intrigued by the Morse code, lol, it was simply put in cuz I couldn't think of anything else!! Lol. But oh well. See ya again I hope, and I also hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Ink - Thanks for the review, you think my writing flows? Wow, I always though it was kinda erratic!! I don't think I meant to make Wuffie seem all that suss, but that's how the story is turning out, lol, oh well, this story, or maybe my muses seem to have a mind of their own, so, ya. as for the possessive thing, I figure they all care about the baka, well, he is cool and funny, I dunno, maybe something more for some but I dunno. Thanks for noticing all that, it made me think a lot about how I was writing this. Your reviews are always so useful! Hope you don't find this chapter disanointing. And I hope to see ya again in two weeks!  
  
SHINIGAMIAOD - Ahh, the thing with the Morse code is revealed in this chapter! As for the hospital and staying with Duo thing, that also comes yup, thanks to your review. You reviewers are fantastic, you all give me so much to think about! But yeah, they are being thick headed, maybe its worry. who knows.. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I hope to see you in two weeks for my next update, which will come as soon as I get home.  
  
Banshee - YAY!! Ban, I love you so much!! and I'm gonna miss you too!!! Sugar lack! NO!! that will never do!! *hands over super size bag of sugar* enjoy!! You can eat it while you read!!! ^^ LOL, I'm glad you are still in suspense about the ending, and I hope you enjoy this chapter Hun, I'll not be able to talk to you for two weeks! *Cries* But I WILL send a card kk? See ya soon Hun. *huggles*  
  
Ok, that's the than you's done and dusted, now, I believe it is time to go on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a couple of seconds of just blinking at the piece of paper, Heero switched the light in his room off and knelt down by the window, letting his gaze scan the grounds below for any sign of movement.  
  
There.  
  
A small blonde head was bobbing its was across the grounds, no doubt followed by Trowa. He wouldn't have to wait long.  
  
Calmly Heero knelt and waited, he had figured out what the two ex-pilots were up to. And he was ready, the sequences that made up the letters of Morse were already refreshing themselves in Heeros mind as he brought to the surface messages that had been committed to memory during the wars.  
  
Soon a flash of bright light caught his eye, and soon a messages was forming in His mind.  
  
Heero. You. Have. Been. Bugged. We. Are. Going. To. Clean. You. Up.  
  
Heero swore quietly to himself, why hadn't he seen it? It was so simple. Was he so blind?  
  
Muttering quiet obscenities to himself Heero stood, flicked on the light and sudden cold dread flooded him.  
  
He'd been bugged. That meant that Stranger knew exactly where he was, and where Duo was being looked after.and..and he knew that Quatre knew the truth. Heero felt his chest tighten, how he hoped that this didn't put the blonde in danger as well.  
  
Carefully Heero made his way downstairs, he didn't know why he was being so cautious, it just seemed appropriate. Still treading silently he entered the living room, where Quatre and Trowa were already laying out all manner of instruments that would have sent any normal persons mind reeling.  
  
But Heero wasn't a normal Person.  
  
He was a Gundam Pilot.  
  
And her knew what they were.  
  
A miniature, hyper sensitive metal detector was laid on the arm of the couch and next to it was a small set of knives, just along from them was a small receiver and headphone kit the Heero knew would pick up any transmission no matter how high or low its frequency was. And finally, a hammer. Aside from the hammer Heero was impressed, the equipment from the Gundams was all SUPPOSED to have been destroyed along with them, but it seemed he wasn't the only one who had kept a few mementos.  
  
A slight clearing of his throat announced Heeros presence to the other pilots, and they immediately stopped their checks to usher him into an arm chair. As soon as Heero had been seated Trow picked up the mini Metal detector and began to check every inch of Heero's person, smiling to himself as the detector gave off a quiet beeping noise.  
  
Silently Trowa gestured at Quatre, who, using a black pen marked he exact spot, three inches from the nape of his neck on the top of his right shoulder, with a small black dot, causing the small lump that was lifting the skin there show up far more obviously.  
  
After quickly checking over the rest of Heero, Trowa set the Metal detector down, put on the head phones and began to move the receiver around over Heero, once again, Trowa smiled softly and Heero could only presume that the little device had told him what he needed to know.  
  
At a second nod from Trowa, Quatre picked up one of the knives and walked round Heero accepting the piece of Heeros tank top that Trowa held out to him.  
  
Heero then turned to watch Trowa, who had picked up a second knife and was examining the small lump on his shoulder. Heeros attention was diverted back to Quatre as a ripping noise filled the room, and Heero looked down to see a section of his top had been severed and was now in the blondes hands.  
  
At a glare from Heero the blonde shrugged and, picking up the hammer, began to mercilessly crush the section of fabric.  
  
Trowa on the other hand, was still hovering around Heero's left shoulder, and at last, after a nod from Heero, and a look that plainly said 'This will Sting' He cut into Heero's shoulder. Heero winced, slightly, but other than that he remained passive.  
  
Soon, a small piece of metal had also been passed to Quarter, who crushed it with an almost negligent blow of the hammer.  
  
Quatre, as caring as ever, quickly bustled over to Heeros left side and began to stitch his shoulder up, while, just to be safe, Trowa passed both detectors over Heero once again.  
  
At the all clear signal from Trowa. Yet another nod, Quatre began to talk.  
  
"The device in you top was a micro cam-corder Heero. But it also served as a locator, it sent out a very high frequency signal, higher than ultra- sound." Quatre explained, his eyes remaining on his work. "And the chip in your shoulder was a microphone."  
  
We have already removed the cameras form your other items of clothing, that's what took us so long to get organised, but apparently there was only one microphone, well, the metal detector didn't pick up any traced of metal anywhere else on you, so, it would appear that you are clean.  
  
With a sigh Heero decided that it was time his friends knew the truth, the whole truth. As soon as Quatre had retrieved Wu-Fei, which had taken every ounce of the blondes persuasion, Heero told them everything, how he did still love Duo, how stranger had fist contacted him, how he had to go away at Strangers command, how he had had to follow and complete every task Stranger set him, and how he had had to kill again. He also told them that it had been Stranger who had had Duo shot and how he only had three days, two now, before he had to go back.  
  
By the end of his tale, though he already knew part of it, Quatre was in tears and Trowa's single visible eye had a distinct look of sympathy in it.  
  
Heero himself felt bizarrely tired, and whatever they were saying to him, Heero found he could not concentrate at all on what hi s friends were saying, it was just too much effort, the huge weight gone from his chest made him want to sleep, and he didn't have to worry about Stranger keeping tabs on him..  
  
Wait...no, "SHIT!!"  
  
Heero's shout and sudden motion into an upright position had caused Both Quatre and Wu-Fei to jump, Trowa remained still, though his eye had widened slightly.  
  
"What's wrong Heero?" Asked Quatre cautiously. "Did we do something wrong?"  
  
"yes!" Heero said between clenched teeth. "Without the transmissions that he is used to receiving Stranger is going to know that we have found him out. He will NOT let Duo live, we HAVE to get him out the hospital, Stranger knows he's there remember, we have to go now!!! We should NEVER have left Duo on his own, how could we be so stupid!!"  
  
It took about three seconds fro Quatre to sprint out the room, tears streaking down his cheeks and yelling for his Chauffeur, the other three followed at a slightly slower pace, but only slightly. Time really was of the essence now, and if they didn't hurry they would lose Duo.  
  
"Please?" Heero prayed silently to a God who had barely ever seemed to hear him. "Please let us get there in time, please let us save him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, did that answer any questions at all? Or just make a whole load more?  
  
Well, either way that was chapter 6, we are now half way through this story.. And I ma going to have to take a two week pause, but I promise that as soon as I get back from my holiday I will update again.  
  
*loud noise*  
  
OH NO!!! A SHAMELESS PLUG!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ SHAMELESS PLUG BEGINS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, Shameless plug away, and this updates plug goes out to Gotrek- Gurnisson, who wrote a long, and really cool Warhammer fic, so, if you like Warhammer, or just loads of action and adventure then do go and check it out!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SHAMELESS PLUG ENDS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all from me for now, a review is always appreciated, but all I need is one to give me the incentive to go on, though it's always wonderful to know what you all think.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this an I will see you all very soon I hope.  
  
All the best and bye bye for now, Lora Helen. 


	7. I'm here and I'm sorry

A/N Ok, Lora Helen here. Once again I am totally in debt to my reviewers for this chapter arriving at all. This week I need to thank Natea whose review was the last thing I read before I went away for two weeks and damn did it make me smile.  
  
Sorry this chapter was late coming but you know, lack of inspiration and all.  
  
Dedication. This chapter is dedicated to Natea, a wonderful reviewer who has been reviewing for ages. Luv ya!! Thanks!! I did take the hint you see!  
  
Review thank you's.  
  
Natea - like I said, it was your review that got this chapter written and your reminder, or hint that go it posted! Lol, be proud, you made me work!! Lol, loved the Big brother line, that was funny and I never looked at it that way! I hope I didn't freak you out of liking the story though! Enjoy this chapter and so you know, the back and beyond island was hell!!  
  
Banshee0 - Whee, hello Ban, I liked the idea of Quatre and the hammer as well, it made me giggle while I was writing it.. Man, we are scarily alike. sorry about not putting you out of your misery, but I am glad you like the story!! I'll talk to you soon I hope! *hugs*  
  
Gotrek-Gurnissen - glad you like it, there's a lil message for you at the end. Hope you enjoy the chappie!  
  
Ink2 - I know he's usually awake and alert, but well, heh, he had a lapse I guess, he explains it better than me, I really hope you enjoy thins chapter, thank you very much for reading.  
  
Ohtar - Don't worry, you can read the next chapter now, I'm sorry it was so long coming along, I really hope it was worth the wait. An yes, there is more!  
  
SHINIGAMIAOD - lol, you really hate Stranger don't you, well, with each chapter you will learn a little more about our not so friendly neighbourhood psycho. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for your review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I  
  
Heero ran full pelt through the corridors at the hospital, and skidded to a halt in front of the door that led into Duo's room.  
  
Duo was still there, eyes closed, seemingly undisturbed at all.  
  
Heero was suspicious.  
  
Stranger would NOT let this discovery go un-punished. Despite the fact that he knew all was most certainly NOT what it seemed, Heero sent out a mental thank you, to anyone who was listening that they had been in time.  
  
Once Wu-Fei, Quatre and Trowa had caught up with him, Heero led the way into the hospital room. Quatre, as seemed to be a habit, automatically bustled over to Duo, checking all was in order, Trowa went and sat on the single chair and Wu-Fei stood in a corner. Heero on the other hand, began to wander around the room. He seemed to be looking for something.  
  
As Heero paced back to the middle of the room, the other three pilots watched with some shock as he drew his gun.  
  
"Heero? What are you..." Quatre began, only to have Heero gesture for silence.  
  
When all was quiet Heero began his pacing again.  
  
Suddenly, without warning Heero dropped onto his stomach, gun pointed in front of him, and fired a single shot under Duo's bed. With the speed that had kept him alive during the wars he shot under the bed himself, only to emerge dragging out the figure of a man that he had shot in the leg.  
  
Quatre gasped, Wu-Fei growled and Trowa merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
Heero deftly removed the gun the man was holding and sorted. "I think we interrupted someone. Wu-Fei?"  
  
With a nod Wu-Fei strode forward. "I'll see to him Yuy."  
  
Wu-Fei dragged the semi lucid man, he had evidently not been trained to deal with pain, out of the room leaving a trail of blood behind him. That would need to be cleaned up before the hospital staff arrived. "Is he the only one?" Quatre asked sounding a little nervous. "Wee done Heero. No one else thought of that. But what was he doing here? Are you okay Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded, he couldn't help the feeling of guilt, and for once when asked what was wrong by a concerned Quatre, who also wanted to know if there was anything he and the others could do to help him, he felt compelled to explain.  
  
"That mans in the same boat that I was, that's all Quatre, I had to issue a punishment for Stranger once, because someone failed his mission, I had to kill a mans wife. I hate to think who will die because that man failed.. But I failed to kill in time so Stranger had Duo shot, it's a horrid circle, no one can win except Stranger, and no one seems to be able to find out who he is."  
  
Quatre put a supportive hand on Heero's shoulder. "We know that now Heero, you told us before, but it doesn't matter Heero, you can't do anything, not at the moment anyway! You did what you had too.." With a small nod, as if to convince himself Quatre gathered a spare bed sheet and began to mop up the blood. Heero retreated to a corner and slumped down to sit on the floor.  
  
"You know.." Quatre said a bit later, as he dropped the bed sheet into a bin. "I think we should call someone in, maybe the police, or the Preventers, I know Wu-Fei works for them, but well, it might be better to have some more help, I think we are in to deep Heero."  
  
Heero shook his head. "No Quatre, if we do that we not only seal Duo's fate but the fate of the rest of us as well, allowing us to get the police involved would be a risk far larger than Stranger would be willing to take, we'd all be dead within minutes of making the call."  
  
Quatre went quiet, looking a little shocked, it seemed that he had only just realised just how much trouble they were all in.  
  
"You need to be careful, both of you, and you Wu-Fei." He added, for the other ex-pilot had just re-entered the room. "I wouldn't be surprised if Stranger went after you next. I didn't know he had bugged me and my clothing, but come to think of it, he kept me out of my house for long periods of time, and as for the one in my shoulder, that I guess must have been from right at the beginning, the one time any of his links ever met up with me, one of them thumped me on the shoulder, it hurt, but I thought nothing of it, the guy was wearing a ring, I guess there was a jab on the other side. I was too preoccupied to check it out, it slipped my mind. I am sorry, I let you all down."  
  
Quatre, Wu-Fei and Trowa were prevented from answering this statement by a cough that came from the occupant of the bed. Duo Maxwell.  
  
Heero shrank back into the corner. His eyes flicked from the door, to the window, and once around the room, then back to the door, and off around the room again. Looking for any sign of trouble.  
  
Duo was awake, He had been dreading this moment, and the previous day had been considering the best way of leaving the room before it happened. But now, with Duo awake, he couldn't leave without being noticed. He may as well be useful.  
  
Three of the ex-pilots crowded round Duos bed; Heero just sat and watched it all.  
  
Duo seemed a little disorientated and Quatre was trying to answer as many Questions as he could.  
  
"Wh..Where am I?"  
  
"Your in a hospital, on L4 Duo." Said Quatre kindly.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"We don't know for sure, we simply received a phone call telling us that you had been brought in, and we came to see you."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone shot you Duo, while you were at that club, you know th-"  
  
"I WAS SHOT??! Did you catch them?"  
  
No we didn't...  
  
Heero stopped listening, it was his fault, it was all his fault that Duo had no idea what was going on. He should have, well, he should have done something. He'd messed up so badly, he should never have upset Duo, not as much as he had, so many lies, so many broken promises and in the end it had all come to nothing anyway.  
  
Suddenly even seeing Duo again didn't seem like such a good idea let alone talking to him.  
  
Heero was just contemplating how much it would hurt if he jumped out the window without a parachute, and if he could manage it without being noticed, as leaving undetected via the door was not an option, when a quiet sob caught his attention.  
  
Heero abandoned all thought of escape and allowed his gaze to fall onto the bed, and with a pang in his heart he realised that Duo was the one crying.  
  
It must be, Heero thought, the shock of what he had been told that had upset him. He was sitting up with his arms wrapped round his legs, head bent onto his knees, surrounded by cables and wires, and quietly crying his heart out.  
  
Quatre kept patting his pack, and it was obvious that the blonde was trying to comfort the braided man, who seemed to be having none of it.  
  
"Quat... Its.. no good, I.. I know you're try... Trying to help, you're my be..best friend and I... I love you and all but.. but its... It's different, you're just n.. not him, your n.. not Heero." His speech was interrupted by a wave of heart wrenching sobs, but when they subsided Duo finally continued, and his voice sounded calmer, for finally a large part of the emotional whirlwind had passed.  
  
"I know he was a bastard, I know he hurt me, so don't even bother saying anything about that that Wu-Fei," He said raising a hand and, with a scowl, pointing a finger at the Chinese man, tears still running down his cheeks.  
  
Wu-Fei closed his mouth and lowered the hand he had been pointing to the corner where Heero was standing and stalked away from the bed with a muttered. "I WASN'T going to say anything of the sort Maxwell."  
  
Duo either didn't hear him or ignored him. "I loved him I loved him so damn much, I still do, and I miss him Quatre, I Really, Really miss him."  
  
Heero felt a wrench in the upper part of his chest and he got to his feet.  
  
He stumbled a little as he made his way forward to Duo's bed, his feet didn't seem to belong to him any more.  
  
As he made his way the others drew back, Quatre retreated into Trowas arms, and together they stood back against a wall and Wu-Fei left the room saying that he would check on the prisoner and bring back some coffee.  
  
Heero stopped at the end of Duo's bed and sighed. Duo's head had slumped back down onto his knees and his tears were making his slight form shake once again.  
  
Taking a breath Heero struggled to muster the courage he needed to make his tongue form the words that he needed to say.  
  
Finally he managed.  
  
"I'm here Duo. I'm here and I'm sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's chapter 7 over with I KNOW the end was mean, but seriously, and more and it would have given way too much away, and I couldn't have that. The next chapter is a good one, trust me, you find out a whole heap of stuff in it, and from here on in the story gets more interesting. I hope you guys will enjoy it, I'll have another update for you in a week or so, maybe less if I'm bugged by ppl. Who knows. A week max.  
  
Oh, and instead of a shameless plug this update, since no one asked for one, we'll sing happy birthday to Gotrek-Gurnissen. Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy Birthday dear Gotrek, happy birthday to you.  
  
He's sweet 16 at long last!  
  
I'll see you soon.  
  
Lora Helen. 


	8. New Pieces, New Rules

Ok, Hiya. I know it's been a little while since the last update but I've been a little ill and also I just started college as well, so I'm allowed to slack slightly.  
  
I was totally amazed by the number of reviews the last chapter of this story received. I was so chuffed that so many people liked it, and I can't believe ho many of you are actually reading and apparently enjoying this story.  
  
Well, I think I now need to do my Review thank you's, and you really deserve it guys; you are such wonderful inspiration for me. I'd never have taken this story this far without you all.  
  
Gotrek-Gurnisson - Well, there WAS a cliffie, but since you have a fear of Yaoi you didn't notice it. Um, as I already told you, you may not like all the content in this chapter, other ppl will love it, but you might not, but you hear me, I want no flames from you, verbal or in writing, cuz I have given you many a friendly warning while you were prodding me into writing. Thanks or the reviews. They are much appreciated.  
  
Natea - I'm really glad you were pleased to get a dedication; you deserved it as your reviews always inspire me to write. Back and beyond was indeed warm. And I did do much writing there, so it was good in some respects. You pick up on a lot, I liked the Idea of fear being motivational as well, hence this fic. We find out more about Stranger soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter I really do, as it was a nice one to write.  
  
Deadtoast - Love the name, just have to say that. I hope this chapter tells a little more, and also encourages you to read more ^__^  
  
Blue-Pig - You like? I'm so happy, it's a really fun fic to work on and write because half the time I have no idea where the plot is going to take me next. I hope you enjoy this next chappie.  
  
Ink2 - Heero is good ne? Well, there's more of good o'l Hee-Chan being clever in this chappie as well. I hope it is up to standard as I was having some trouble getting it to flow properly, but I think I did okay in the end. Let me know what you think ne? I always love to hear from you.  
  
SHINIGAMIAOD - Whoa! You really have it in for Stranger ne? Sorry to disappoint but I cant say who it is yet, that would ruin the surprise, but you will find out soon I promise. I promise I will loan Stranger to you when I am finished. That way you can have fun destroying him/her as many times as you want. I'm glad you like reviewing, I do to, but still I do appreciate it so I like to say thanks. So, thanks.  
  
Banshee - God, you really do have it in for me ne? lol. Try not to scare yourself in the future though Hun. Umm, you need to look down a few lines, as there is a little note to you there.. ;-).  
  
Kuiya - lol, I like sappy stories, but this has a way to go b4 the true sap can begin. I am really glad you are enjoying this fic, and good luck with the home work.  
  
This chapter has to be dedicated to my friend banshee0 again, as a reward for leaving me "The weirdest review known to man." When I printed my reviews off so I could take them to my room and work on this, hers took up a whole A4 page and a bit.. So. Ban, this is your reward.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~*~  
  
Duo's crying stopped suddenly; it appeared that he was holding his breath. Slowly, he raised his head from his knees and his large, shining, violet eyes came to rest on the regretful midnight blue eyes of the man in front of him.  
  
"Heero.." It was barely a whisper. "Oh God.."  
  
Heero stood and Duos eyes followed him.  
  
He remained stationery for a second starring into the violet irises that surveyed him with a mixture of fear and amazement. Finally his brain rebooted itself and managed to make his legs move.  
  
Moments later, though he could barely remember the short journey, he found himself sitting on the edge of Duo's bed.  
  
Never once did they look away from each-others eyes.  
  
His eyes still locked on Duos, Heero forced himself to speak again.  
  
"God Duo," He said quietly. "I'm sorry, so sorry. You can never know how sorry I am, I never, ever meant for anything like this happen, hell, I was trying to stop it happening."  
  
Duo shot Heero a confused look.  
  
"Heero?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. "What do you mean? I don't understand, how could you have been trying to stop this happening?"  
  
Heero opened his mouth and then slowly closed it. Shaking his head slightly. Duo decided to carry on, seeing as Heero seemed to have chosen not to say anything at that point.  
  
"You couldn't have known. It was just some stupid drunk at a club; I can remember it now, well bits of it anyway. I was at a club down in one of the main cities on L4, when this weird guy, blinding drunk to tears I tell you, came up to me, sobbing his bloody heart out, told me he was so sorry and shot me....  
  
Heero nodded mutely. After taking a short drink of water Duo continued again.  
  
"I've been spending a lot of time in clubs recently ya see. You don't need to think when you're drinking and dancing, I was depressed ya see, I...Oh, Heero.."  
  
Duo stopped.  
  
Heero had slumped forward, pressing the heel of each of his hands into his eyes, and his shoulders were shaking slightly.  
  
With a distraught look gracing his heart-shaped face Duo realised what was wrong.. Heero was..crying.  
  
Slowly he leant forward, his long braid falling across Heeros lap. Gently he prized one of Heeros hands away from his eyes and filled it with his own, slightly smaller hand.  
  
With a slight sigh he let the hands fall to rest on top of the white sheets, and let himself lean back against the pillows again.  
  
Inside, and slightly on the surface, he smiled at how perfectly their fingers still laced together.  
  
"Heero." He said quietly. "Please don't, I was sad because I missed ya, ok, but you're Back now...aren't ya? Well.. So long as you are I wont need to be sad any more will I?"  
  
He gave Heeros hand a slight squeeze and even managed another small, yet reassuring smile as Heeros eyes once again met with his own.  
  
With a sigh Heero hung his head. "Duo, you need to understand, things are a little more complicated now, much more so that before, especially since what happened today.." Heero fell silent, not sure he could elaborate on what had so far taken place.  
  
Duo shot Heero another confused look and gave the hand he was still holding another slight squeeze.  
  
"C'mon Hee-Chan." Duo practically grinned, Heero had almost smiled at the resurfacing of his nickname, "Tell me. Please. It's like you said, I need to know, I need to understand."  
  
"Yes you do Duo," Heero agreed, closing his had more firmly around Duos.  
  
He couldn't believe that the beautiful violet eyes could still rest on his own blue ones without revulsion, or that the elegant fingers could still bear to lace in-between his. He couldn't believe that Duo could still want him around, could still love him. But right now he needed to explain, thinking this through would have to come later.  
  
"Ok, Duo, here goes." Heero said, taking a breath. "Well, it all started around a month, no, two months ago, you remember, when I had to cancel our first weekend away together."  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Well, I told you it was because of work, it wasn't, I lied, I didn't want to, but someone made me, it was a phone call, Duo, and th-"  
  
"HE'S GONE!!!!!" Wu-Fei came charging back into the room causing the door to bang off the wall as he did so and earning himself four startled looks from the other pilots. Three of whom continued to blink at him stupidly.  
  
The other, one Heero Yuy, jumped to his feet with a loud cuss released Duo's hand and ran across the room to Wu-Fei.  
  
"Ok, Wu-Fei, the scene, a description please, leave no detail out. Where did you lock him up? How did he get out? Damage the door or lock? You DID lock the door in the first place didn't you?"  
  
Heero received a disgusted look for the last question but aside from that Wu-Fei let it pass.  
  
"I locked him in a broom closet on the floor below this one, I thought it would be okay because he was unarmed. I removed anything he could have used to bust down the door before I shut him in there. He couldn't shoulder charge it because he couldn't stand unaided. I did a test to ensure this."  
  
Wu-Fei took a breath and then continued.  
  
"I was walking down to check on him when I saw that the door was open. I know I locked it, there was no key and the lock was a simple latch and catch with a simple padlocked bolt, a little extreme for a closet I felt but it seemed strong and that was what was important at the time. I tested it as well. The lock was on the exterior side of the door and there was no way to access it from within. The lock had been busted from the outside using a crow-bar or something to the like, it had been completely smashed off the door."  
  
Wu-Fei paused again before adding his own beliefs and ideas on the matter.  
  
"Someone knew where we put him Yuy, someone knew he was here all along. They let him out, but there was a trail of blood drips heading down the corridor, he may still be dripping so we may have a lead."  
  
Heero swore again. Stranger was at it again... With a third cuss he began to raise the others into action.  
  
"Wu-Fei," he said shortly, back in perfect soldier mode in 0.2 seconds. "Can you find the way quickly to the entrance hall and out?"  
  
Back under command, a reassuring feeling to any soldier, Wu-Fei nodded.  
  
"Quatre, up now, Trowa you to. I want you two to help Duo walk, you've got to get out, there is no sense in any more of us taking an injury if it can be prevented."  
  
Quatre nodded, let go of Trowa and began to fold back Duo's bedding. Once that was done he dashed off and fetched him a warmish robe from a cupboard that was set to one side of the window. Quatre did as he had been ordered but he still looked worried. He, unlike the others, was able to sense the fear in Heero, and he knew there was more amiss than met the eye.  
  
Trowa simply moved over to Duo's bed, removed the tubes and wires that connected him to the machinery, and, earning a slight wince from Duo, helped him up.  
  
Soon Duo was standing with one arm round Trowas shoulders, and one arm round Quatres shoulders also.  
  
Heero then turned to Wu-Fei. "You didn't perchance bring your gun with you as I did Wu-Fei? I have mine but I'd rather keep it with me. Should you not have yours it will prove more effective to this evacuation if I give mine to you, you need to be armed."  
  
Wu-Fei nodded grimly and pulled a large-ish handgun from a holster that had been concealed under his shirt. "It's a miracle I got it in here, but a Preventer is NEVER without his gun.." He said with a shrug. "I guess they were lax on security today."  
  
Heero nodded, "Good, that will help, you walk ahead of the other three and ensure that their route is clear, this is going to be dangerous, all of you, keep quiet and keep your wits about you. One wrong move could spell the end for all four of you, you hold each others lives in the balance as well as your own, be careful."  
  
Three of them nodded, accepting the fact that Heero was being serious. The other looked confused.  
  
Duo blinked. "Heero? What's going on? I wouldn't usually admit it, but the way you guys are acting is scaring me... I'm in no condition to run, and, well, besides you, there is only one person with a gun."  
  
Heero turned a much softened gaze on Duo and made his way over to him.  
  
Unhooking his arm from Trowas shoulder, Duo wrapped Heero in a hug that was instantly returned. "And I notice," he said quietly, his voice thick with tears again. "That you don't seem to have made any plans for yourself, aren't you coming with us Heero? Aren't you coming with me?"  
  
"No," Heero said quietly, untangling himself from Duo and wrapping the arms that had coiled round his neck, back round the shoulders of Trowa and Quatre. "I'm not. You will be much safer without me. I'll catch up with you guys later though, that's a promise. At the moment however, I have a score to settle..."  
  
Heero shot Quatre a meaningful look, and suddenly the blonde knew why Heero was so sacred, he was planning to go after Stranger. Quatre was about to object, warn him of the danger he felt, when Heero cut him off.  
  
"Right, it's time for you all to go." He planted a careful kiss on the once again tear stained cheek of Duo Maxwell and ushered them out of the room. "And please Duo, stop crying, I know this has all been really hard on you, but it will all be over soon. Trust me, I'll keep you safe."  
  
Duo smiled slightly and nodded "I know Heero," he said quietly to himself as he was helped down the corridor by Quatre and Trowa. "Boys don't cry. Boys don't, but men do. It took me a while to realise that. I'll cry Heero, but I'll also trust you."  
  
Heero followed them for a short way down the corridor and then turned off to follow a different route. He had just walked out of the elevator after a sixteen floor accent, when a voice over the hospital announcement system stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"So Heero, you still want to play games do you? Well remember this, I still make the rules, and your friends, well, they are the game pieces now..."  
  
"Stranger.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that's chapter 8 all done and dusted, I hope you all liked it and it took quite a bit of effort to make it flow properly.  
  
Well, as you know a review is greatly appreciated but not compulsory, however I do like to know if you guys like my work or not.  
  
Well, that's all from mw for now, I will post again very soon I hope. 


	9. Hide and Seek

Chapter 9  
  
Woo, hello, its me, Lora Helen. I am SO sorry it has been such a long time, but I have been totally sunk in college work and my mates and.. Stuff.. So yeah. I'm back now.. and it was a review from Natea yet again that got me to update.. But anyway.. I'm sure you guys have had enough of me already.. But before I can commence with this chapter (and I really hope you like it) I have thank you's to do...  
  
Before that even. (Yes I DO go on somewhat!) I would like to state that this is a happy birthday chapter to Banshee0 HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUN!!!!!! (Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you¸ happy birthday dear Julia, happy birthday to yooou!!!)  
  
Thank you to...  
  
Natea - Hey no worries, it should be me saying sorry for taking so long to update, your review has perhaps saved the story! Wu-Feis timing was rather bad wasn't it.. but I am sure all will be explained soon, and there was a reason for the interruption.. Sleeping does get rather hard when you know reviewers may be after your blood.. but then I just think.. if they kill me they will never know! Lol! Well, I am really glad you are still liking the story and I hope this chapter is up to standard!  
  
Shin-chan - Sorry about the sentences, I try to get them all but due to work and college I end up writing at horrid times of the night, so meh. but I hope they don't put the story down TOO much.  
  
Mistress Of Anime - Yay! Random reviews are the best! They keep the mind occupied for hours! Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, just another step on the ladder of excitemant! ^___^  
  
Halogazer - Wheee! Amber! Thank you so much for reviewing! I am really glad you liked the story and I hope that you will come back and take a look at this next chapter! Talk to you soon hun!  
  
Reaper02Angel - YAY! Thanks! I am so happy you like it!  
  
kaori-chan - You like ^__^ thanks! I am very glad! Sorry the update took so long!  
  
Duo-js - Sorry if I kept you waiting, I really wasn't sure how good this fic was when I started to post it, but I love all you reviewers so much! I am very glad you liked this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
SHINIGAMIAOD - Well, as usual, thanks anyway! ^^ I am so happy you like it, and I swear, there will be more of Stranger very soon!  
  
Violet Yuy-Maxwell - Yes, more sap than action indeed, but well, theres a happy mix of the two from now on I think.. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! ^^ C ya!  
  
Banshee0 - Hello my dear! Long time no see, well, I read an e-mail from you today but, ya know! ^^ We really do have to get a visit worked out soon don't we.. Don't hurt me for the e-mail hun, I just love being vague, if I told you all it would spoil all the fun! ^^ I am glad you liked the chappie, and I'm sorry for the ever present horror of cliff-hangers.. but they are a fixture I am afraid! Well, that's about all for now m'dear, I'll write to you soon! *glomp*  
  
Ink2 - Glad you liked it all, it took me forever, but then.. not as long as this one. hope it was worth tha wait!  
  
Kuiya - Thank you! Its really nice to hear that you writing is enjoyed! I hope this chappie is good enough!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all the thank you's done and I now present, Stranger, Chapter 9! I hope you all enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Heero frowned. This wasn't going his way. This wasn't going his way at all.  
  
Stranger knew that the others were in the building, of that Heero was sure. But did Stranger know that they were trying to find a way out? That was the question.  
  
If he was totally honest with himself, Heero didn't rightly know what to do, never having been in a situation like this before. But a moments thought can often offer up the correct answers.  
  
So Heero stopped, leant against a whitewashed wall and let his brain run over everything he knew about the current situation.  
  
He wanted to kill Stranger, a task that would doubtless require enormous amounts of stealth and heaps of skill, but a task that he believed was still manageable.  
  
But.. And it was a big but. He needed the other four ex-pilots to get out of the building first, for if he came upon Stranger alone he was sure the psycho would become suspicious. It was entirely possible that in such a frame of mind, Stranger would attempt to cause the others harm, if of course they were still in the vicinity.  
  
He took a brief pause, glancing around him to make sure that no one was around; satisfied he let his thoughts continue.  
  
If he wanted the others to get out of the building safely Strangers attention would need to be diverted, for if the five of them were silent and seemingly still for two long, Stranger would, once again, become suspicious. He needed to distract Stranger himself, for a long enough to allow the others to get out.  
  
And all this had to be done BEFORE he tried to kill Stranger.  
  
Heero opened his eyes. The brief pause he had taken to collect his thoughts had helped. He would see if Wu-Fei was right and if there was in fact a trail left by the drips of blood.  
  
It was the only thing he could really do. Heero ran a hand through his bangs.  
  
He would use himself as live bait so to speak. Maybe if he could cause Stranger enough bother and became a big enough nuisance and distraction the others would have the time they needed to get out, if not unscathed then at least alive.  
  
Heero smirked. God Bless the perfect soldier, he though. (Well), his mind added. (Sometimes.)  
  
Now secure in the knowledge that he had a plan, Heero set of at a jog down the corridor intent on finding his way to the closet where Wu-Fei had stashed the man.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon, still jogging, he spotted a few splashes of blood on the floor, and also a set of slightly bloody footprints that he recognised as Wu-Feis.  
  
Heero smiled slightly.  
  
Though he hadn't been consciously taking in his surroundings as he had followed Quatre into the hospital on his first visit, his mind could now recall exactly where he was, he even knew how to find his way to the closet Wu-Fei had mentioned. Mental maps can be very useful.  
  
Heero now began to sprint down the corridor.  
  
As he neared the stretch of corridor where Wu-Fei had locked the man away Heero began to look around him.  
  
He peered into the various rooms and wards, just in case there was anyone within them who might have seen where the man had gone, and maybe even who the person was that had helped him.  
  
But to Heeros disappointment the wards on either side of the corridor were empty..  
  
Wait..  
  
Empty?  
  
That couldn't be right  
  
Heero stopped dead.  
  
Hospitals were always busy, full of doctors and nurses... but come to think of it, he hadn't seen any of them here either.. Only the lady on reception, but, now he thought back on it, had she been there this time?  
  
Heeros eyes widened and realised he had made a horrible mistake. With a disgusted oath, he set off at a top speed sprint down the corridor.  
  
As he ran he checked each doorway he passed to make sure that he hadn't just been on a deserted ward.  
  
Empty.  
  
Empty.  
  
Empty.  
  
All the wards and private rooms were empty; Duo had been the only patient.  
  
Heero was disgusted, both with himself and the bastard who had set this whole situation up.  
  
"FUCK!!"  
  
He swore out loud, as he carried on sprinting down the corridor.  
  
"How could I have been such an idiot..?"  
  
He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid, this was not the usual state for hospitals, particularly on busy colony's like L4. This was all one big set up.  
  
Why hadn't he checked the hospital out? How on earth could he have been so careless? He had left so many questions unanswered and he had never even considered doing a background check on the staff or the hospitals history. He had accepted on face value, that out of the goodness of his heart some total Stranger had taken Duo's wounded body to a hospital.  
  
(Stranger indeed!) Heeros mind spat at him.  
  
He had been so wrapped up in his worries about seeing Duo again and then having to leave three days after, that he hadn't taken into consideration the fact that Stranger had attempted to murder Duo and was also not the kind of person who would leave a job half done, no matter what he said. Heero had also neglected the fact that Stranger seemed to be waging his own private war against him, for seemingly no reason.  
  
Heero could have punched himself for being so blind. But at least now he had his answers. Well, a couple of them anyway.  
  
Who had had Duo brought here after he had been shot? Stranger of course, so that Heero would come a running, as he had, to ensure that Duo was alive, and walk straight into the next level of Strangers twisted little game.  
  
Heero sighed and clenched his teeth.  
  
Just who the fuck was Stranger? What kind of person did it take to come up with a plan like this? And what kind of sick problem did he have with Him any way?  
  
For, Heero admitted to himself with a grim look, it was almost certainly him that Stranger was after, the psycho was just using anyone he could get his hands on to aid him on his mission, and, at the moment, it was Duo.  
  
Why did Stranger have to have such a major problem with him?  
  
Heero stopped running yet again, not through tiredness for despite the exertion there was only a light sheen of sweat on his face and limbs. No, he wasn't even slightly tired and thus needed no rest, but he did need something else.  
  
He needed to think. Again.  
  
(Duo would be disgusted with me..) Heero thought with a wry smile, (He'd probably threaten to kill me for not acing on impulse.. But sometimes things are too precious to risk on rash actions.)  
  
And thus he had paused for thought.  
  
What was he doing? Why had he started running anyway? Stranger had dogged his steps for months so what was the point of rash action? Where was he running too?  
  
Was he running away...?  
  
Heero gave himself a disgusted look and slapped himself on both cheeks.  
  
Hadn't he been a Gundam pilot? Didn't he love Duo? Yes on both accounts... So, why was he still playing Strangers game? He had been running away for long enough.  
  
Something had to be done.  
  
Heero took a step foreword and felt something crunch under his foot. It was wood.  
  
Quickly Heero looked around him and was moderately pleased to find that he was evidently at the closet where Wu-Fei had shut away their one time prisoner, it had indeed been busted open from the outside; the shattered pieces of wood and metal littered the floor around him. Much like piece he had trodden on.  
  
With a grim smile, that soon turned into a smirk, Heero saw a trail of blood on the floor, the drips had been smeared around as if someone had made a half hearted job of covering their tracks, but it was enough for Heero. Mind back on track he felt more at ease.  
  
He was about to set off after the trail of blood when a voice once again broke through his thoughts. A voice he loathed and dreaded.  
  
"Its time for a new game Heero, its time for hide and go seek, the first one to find your friends is the winner, I hope they are ready and well hidden, because, ready or not, here I come."  
  
Heero went pale, and he felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead, chest and back.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Wu-Fei and Duo. They were all in trouble, and it was all because he had dragged them back here. If only he had come alone.. No, it was too late for regrets, he HAD to find the others, he had to find them before Stranger or they were done for, he knew Stranger wouldn't think twice about killing them. He had already failed to kill Duo twice.. He would not miss a third time.  
  
Abandoning the trail of blood he had just found, and his new sense of ease, Heero set of at a run towards the entrance. That was where they had been heading. They were trying to get out.  
  
He ran and ran, turning corners he could vaguely remember and others he didn't recall at all. On the surface Heero was calm, but inside he was seething.  
  
How was it that every time he though he had things sorted out, Stranger managed to pull it all to pieces again? How was Stranger always one step ahead?  
  
Oh God please.. he thought. Please, let them have gotten out already..  
  
Heero ran, and ran, it seemed to him that these corridors would never come to an end, well, that and they were becoming less and less familiar.  
  
But despite his doubts Heero carried on running.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero was lost and he knew it. He had been following the signs that said that they would lead him to the entrance, but it became evident when they told him to go up to the fifty second floor, or some such other nonsense, that someone had switched them.  
  
(Perfect..) he thought, sarcasm was always abundant in stress filled moments. (Just bloody perfect..)  
  
Left, right, Right, down, down, down, left, left, straight on, left, straight on, left again, right, right.. Heero soon lost track, he had long ago stopped trying to re-trace his steps back to Duo's room, it was impossible, he really hoped that the others hadn't been hampered by the false signs.  
  
Suddenly, rounding one final corner, Heero found himself standing in the entrance hall, but it was not how he remembered, well, unless he had somehow managed to over look four dead bodies, some bullet holes in the walls and three broken windows.  
  
Luckily, none of the bodies were those of his friends. So where were they?  
  
Heero looked around the entrance hall once more. There was no sign of any of them, but Wu-Fei had evidently put up a fight, Heero highly doubted that strangers men had shot themselves, although, knowing Stranger, one could never be sure.  
  
Heero very carefully stepped out from behind the wall where he had been skulking.  
  
He had hoped to have been able to find out something more, but there was no way of telling how the others had fared. He should have gone with them. He should have thought things through better; his worries were clouding his judgment.  
  
(You've GOT to avoid distraction.) His mind informed him angrily. (You've gotten them all into trouble now..)  
  
A low moan from behind a very large potted fern caught his attention. And upon edging carefully over to it he found Wu-Fei, sprawled on the floor.  
  
Heero sat by him, alternately pinching his nose, ears and cheeks in an effort to wake him, and in no time Wu-Fei was fully conscious again.  
  
It took the Chinese man a few seconds to register that he wasn't alone, and a few more to remove the gun he still held from Heero's forehead. But once this was done he was quick to report.  
  
"We were ambushed Yuy. There was a large group of people hiding over there."  
  
He gestured over to the reception desk which was conveniently set back into an alcove, thus meaning that the four ex-pilots wouldn't have seen their assailants until they themselves were well out in the open.  
  
"Well, obviously I jumped behind this plant, useful I must say, and yelled to the others to move it, I could cover them if they got away from my targets. But they weren't fast enough, Maxwell, not meaning anything by it of course.."  
  
He added cautiously.  
  
"Was a burden, and he hampered their speed, it was easy for a group of our assailants to take him, and well, Barton tried to stop them taking Winner, and went and got himself knocked out, Winner got all worried and thus didn't put up much of a fight, those four tried to come for me but, well, you see what happened to them.  
  
"I would have gotten away Scot free and gone after the others, but, well, one of them got a lucky shot in with a sling of some kind as he was going down.. I'm surprised that they didn't send some people back at the sound of gunshots, but, well, I got lucky I guess..."  
  
Heero nodded. This was bad. Stranger had Trowa, Quatre and Duo. He had his gun, and well, Wu-Fei..judging by the number of shots marks around the room, had about three rounds left. This was not going to be easy.  
  
Heero had just helped the still slightly dazed Wu-Fei to his feet when once again Strangers voice sounded over the announcement system.  
  
"Well Heero, game over I believe, and as usual, I won."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was gonna make this spread over two chapter, but cuz you were all so nice I decided to make it a little longer! Once again I am SO sorry for the nasty cliffie.. But, it happened. Also I might add I am very disappointed in BEN! Who bugged me for days and never reviewed! *pouts*  
  
But oh well, I've said it before and I say it again, I only write cuz I love it, and reviews are just nice to read. Review if you wish and I hope to see you all soon! 


	10. Enter Stranger

Okay, its been a while, yes I admit that, I am sorry it has taken me so long to do this chapter.. But, well.. Sorry!  
  
I really hope that this chappie is up to scratch as I had some major problems getting it out..  
  
I KNOW the last chappie had a mean cliffie.. Sorry for that. and well.. I'm not sure how much better this ones end is.. But it WILL answer a few questions.. At least I hope it will..  
  
First things first.. Before I hit the fic again, I must issue the Review thank yous. Also, this chapter is dedicated to ALL my reviewers and readers who have had to wait for me to get in gear and work!!  
  
Gotrek-Gurnisson - BEN!! I hopes you got over the shock you suffered at the gayness of it all!! And I hopes you like this chappie!  
  
Duo Lover 2x1 - sorry! Hope this chappie makes up for the cliffie!  
  
DK-Adeena - Next chappie is here!! I hope it was worth the wait!!  
  
Duo-js - You thought it was the best chappie? I wasn't sure.. But I am glad you liked it! I hope this one lives up to expectations as well!  
  
LadyDragonWolfKnight - Stranger dude. well to find out you will have to keep reading. I guess. Heh.. Me no giving nothing away!! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike - Heh.. I think that that is a compliment. heh.. I hope so.. well.. at east you seem to thin kits cool! ^^ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Ink2 - well, I guess the idea must have hit me from somewhere.. But I don't really watch horror.. but never mind.. I hope you like this chapter; your reviews are always appreciated!  
  
Violette Mai - Who know? Me!!! That's who knows! But me no tell! And yes, Cliffies do bite but I can't help it!! I really hope that you like this chappie thank you SO much for reviewing! *Nods* I Really appreciate it!!  
  
Banshee0 - Wow.. you really liked your prezzie ne? I'm glad! And well.. You aren't really mean to like Stranger hun.. he is kinda the evil villain!! *ggg* I was practically glomped to death during that Review! Well.. any way. chapter 10 is now here and I really hope you like it!  
  
Mistress Of Anime - Well, I am really glad that you are enjoying the story and I always like reading your reviews! I really hope you likes this chappie!! And sorry it was so slow in coming!  
  
kaori-chan - Me? Evil? Never. well.. Okay.. Maybe a little.. but I DID update.. At last..  
  
Halogazer - Amber!! Whee!! Well.. I know you will kill me if I have hurt your liddle Q-Chan, but me giving nothing away!! I hope you enjoy this mate!!  
  
ShinigamiAOD - Not allowed to kill Duo? Well, I say to you, you will have to wait and see what I have done! Mwa!!! Well, I hopes you'll like this chappie, your reviews are always greatly appreciated! Sorry it took so long!  
  
Kuiya - Well.. as for not doing anything to bad to the G-boys.. You'll have to wait and see! ;-) I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you also enjoy this one. Sorry the update took so long!  
  
Natea - Kerb stone hanger.. I like that.. Heh, well, I hope that this chappie lives up to the last one and has you just as wrapped up!! I am ALWAYS happy to read your reviews! And your own stories are fantastic! I am so sorry that this took so long, but these things happen and at least its here now! I hope you enjoy the chapter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero nodded. This was bad. Stranger had Trowa, Quatre and Duo. He had his gun, and well, Wu-Fei..judging by the number of shots marks around the room, had about three rounds left. This was not going to be easy.  
  
Heero had just helped the still slightly dazed Wu-Fei to his feet when once again Strangers voice sounded over the announcement system.  
  
"Well Heero, game over I believe, and as usual, I won."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I've had ENOUGH!!!!" Heero yelled, slamming a foot very hard onto the skull of one of the hapless, and thankfully dead assailants. The skull collapsed with a sickening crunch and a vile squelch. Heero, pulling a repulsed face, retracted his foot and used the now mutilated mans clothing to clean his shoe.  
  
"Calm." Wu-Fei said, moving to stand beside him. "Please explain to me what that message meant? I'm not wrong, I suppose, in assuming that that was the Stranger guy?"  
  
"No." Heero shook his head "You are not wrong, that was Stranger, and that message means he has the others and intends to harm them, he has won Wu- Fei, he has won!"  
  
Heero looked agitated, Wu-Fei looked mildly shocked. He had not seen Heero this worked up since he had made the error with the Oz Shuttle at the beginning of the Eve Wars; it was unnerving seeing it again..  
  
Wu-Fei watched Heero for a moment longer and was almost disgusted when the Japanese man slumped to the floor and buried his head in his hands.  
  
Wu-Fei knew that they needed to hurry and Heero was wasting time.  
  
With a sigh he dragged Heero to his feet by the front of his tank top and punched him squarely on the cheek.  
  
"CALM!!" He bellowed. Then sighed again, shaking his head slightly. "You need to be calm and think. Panicking is only serving to waste what little time we have left. If you start using your brain we will be able to save them."  
  
Heero gave him a curios look and regained his feet. "How do you have such faith in me? I was too late once already."  
  
Wu-Fei simply rolled his eyes. (Oh LORD..) he thought (When did Yuy develop an insecurity complex.)  
  
"You're Heero Yuy. You wont let them get hurt. They believe in you, and so do I. They will be fine, we'll save them."  
  
Heero turned an uncharacteristic smile on the Chinese Preventer.  
  
"Thank you Chang." He said with a slight nod of his head, while rubbing slightly at the already purpling area on the side of his face. "Yes we shall help them, now, lets move, there is only one place they can be, the control room of the hospital, the only place the intercom can be accessed. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier"  
  
Wu-Fei nodded, and from yet another concealed pouch under his clothing he took out a spare round of ammunition and threw it to Heero.  
  
Heero blinked.  
  
Wu-Fei shrugged. "You're more likely to need it than I am. And sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."  
  
Heero nodded, "No problem, I needed it. And thank you for having faith in me."  
  
"It's fine, now lets go." Wu-Fei said. Nodding in the general direction of the elevator. "Ninmu Ryouki Yuy?" (Mission accepted Yuy?)He asked with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Ninmu Ryouki" (mission accepted) Heero replied with a smirk also, he hadn't known Wu-Fei knew Japanese. Still smirking he set of across the entrance hall towards the elevator.  
  
Once they reached the top floor Heero and Wu-Fei began to thoroughly search every corridor, when nothing turned up they went down a floor and searched that one. They would have followed the signs.. But Heero had a feeling that they would be less than reliable..  
  
They had gone over about eight floors when they finally found what they were looking for. A locked door marked with the words 'Systems control room' and behind the door Heero could quite clearly hear the buzz and hum of monitors and other such electrical appliances.  
  
With a sharp kick from both Heero and Wu-Fei at exactly the same time, the poor door flew off its hinges, but was stopped from hitting the floor by a deft catch from Heero.  
  
After setting the door softly on the floor, which seemed pointless after the noise they had made kicking it down, Heero and Wu-Fei stepped into the room and looked around.  
  
To their left, sprawled in one corner, bound ankle and wrist was Trowa. There was a large bloody looking lump on his forehead, and a few small cuts and bruises on his face and arms.  
  
Tied to a chair in the opposite corner was a crying Quatre, his wrists and ankles were bloody from where he had clearly struggled to get free, and had thus caused the roped to rub and dig in.  
  
He was probably hoping to get to Trowa, Heero mused.  
  
There was also a cut above his left eye that had left a trail of red trickling down his left cheek. He had evidently put up more of a fight than Wu-Fei had thought.  
  
The gag in his mouth added to this suspicion.  
  
Finally, tied in another chair, in the middle of the room was Duo, breathing heavily. It was evident that the wound on his chest had opened again, for the once white robe was soaked, and a displayed a growing red stain. His face was pale; Heero guessed from blood loss, he had, after all, lost an awfully large amount. His eyes were closed, it was impossible to tell whether he was unconscious, asleep, or just trying to shut out where he was.  
  
A nudge from Wu-Fei brought Heeros attention to the other figures in the room. There were four of them, all standing around a large panel of monitors at the other end of the chamber.  
  
Three of the people at the back of the room were wearing simple black uniforms and standing back against the walls, faces masked by balaclavas. The fourth was sitting down, starring intently at the screen in front of him. He had his back to the door.  
  
From what Heero could tell he was tall, well, even sitting he came easily up to the top of Heero's chest, and Heero was no shrimp. He had dark brown hair, nearly the exact shade that Heeros was, but unlike Heeros it was long, greasy and meticulously neat.  
  
What was he starring at?  
  
A sneaking suspicion caused Heero to turn and look behind him. High up on the wall, clearly visible now her was looking for it he saw a CCTV camera, pointing directly at his and Wu-Feis backs.  
  
The Bastards had the whole building rigged.. He silently snarled, then, with a tiny smirk he turned his face back to the four men, and, for the benefit of the man he could now name Stranger with no fear of being wrong, he pointed the gun back over his shoulder, his eyes still on the mans back and shot, the camera exploded in a fizzing of wires and filaments.  
  
He did not need to see his target. A single pair of hands gave him a round of applause.  
  
"An excellent shot Mr Yuy." The clapper said. Not turning round. "Just like the last time. Only this time it was without looking.. And not timed.."  
  
Wu-Fei saw Heero tense and grit his teeth, the smirk dropping from his lips. Slowly he reached out and laid a hand on his friends shoulder, "Be calm Heero. Be calm." He murmured quietly.  
  
In response he felt Heeros shoulders relax.  
  
Stranger rose to his feet, turned and faced both Heero and Wu-Fei. Finally he stopped applauding.  
  
He was, Heero noted, quite surprising, and quite unpleasant to look at. His skin was pale, very pale, like it hadn't seen the sun for at least twenty years, and it had a sallow, unwashed look to it. His eyes were blue.. And as it had been with his hair, were much the same shade as Heeros, and were as cold as ice. Far colder than Heeros had ever been.  
  
The reason he was surprising to look at was, that if he had cut his hair and maybe spent sometime in the sun, he could be made to look like a much older version of Heero.. If a lot more withered.. And gnarled.  
  
The look in them made the Perfect Soldiers eyes during the wars seem warm and loving. They burned with a deep hatred, most of which seemed to be directed at Heero himself. He had thin lips that at this moment, bore a smug smile.  
  
A long black coat swept the floor behind him, real leather by the looks of it; it would have cost a fortune. As he rose, the coat had stirred up a cloud of dust that suggested that this room had been long out of use.  
  
Under the coat, visible through he slightly open bottom section, he wore a pair of expensive looking black trousers, and a pair of even more expensive looking black shoes.  
  
"Heero Yuy." He said. "We meet at last."  
  
There was a manic glint in his eyes. Heero shuddered involuntarily. It was Stranger; there was no doubt about it. That was the voice that had haunted him, the voice that had commanded his very existence, and the voice that had nearly cost him his Duo.  
  
Heero jumped slightly at a thud from just behind him. He turned and saw Wu- Fei had slumped to the floor. As he starred, a man dressed in black slunk back into the shadows and re-appeared with the other two back by the control panels.  
  
Heero swallowed, they were good. He hadn't seen that at all and evidently Wu-Fei hadn't either. His gun was going to be relatively useless.  
  
The insane look in Strangers eyes intensified.  
  
Heero composed his face into what he sincerely hoped was a neutral look as he asked his first question. His first move in the horrific game.  
  
"What did you do that for Stranger?" His voice was a level monotone.  
  
Strangers face broke into a delighted grin.  
  
"Stranger? Is THAT what you call me?" He burst out laughing, if you could call the psychotic shrieking cackle laughing. Heero maintained his level look.  
  
"Ahhh," Stranger said, wiping a tear from his still cold eyes, his laughter had never reached them, "What a quaint and simple name..."  
  
"It worked well for me." Said Heero flatly. "And it's exactly what you are. A Stranger to love, A Stranger to life, and a Stranger to humanity."  
  
Stranger smiled again, but once more it never reached his eyes.  
  
Heero remained passive. "You didn't answer my question. Why did you do that to Wu-Fei when you allowed him to escape before."  
  
Stranger rolled his eyes. "Must you ask so many questions?" He muttered childishly, before regaining his composure.  
  
"I did that because he was getting in my way. I let him escape before because it was not worth my while to send my people out after him. But times change. This situation is not his concern any longer and I do not want you're so called friends pestering me, or helping you.. You wont have ANY support for much longer, so you had better get used to it, starting... NOW!"  
  
Stranger clapped his hands and went off into another insane peal of laughter, almost collapsing against the chair that he had grasped onto for support. Evidently he thought himself funny.  
  
Heero just glared.  
  
When Stranger had finally calmed down again, a good five minutes later, he began to talk once more.  
  
"We've known each other along time now Heero, well, long by my standards. If you were anyone other than the Perfect Soldier you would be cowering in some institution by now, or stone cold dead, depending on whether your mind or your sense went first.  
  
"We are so alike Heero, you and I, and, well, in fact, I should have been you. Your doctors, all of them together, J, H, O, G, and L, took me off the streets and trained me, they taught me to pilot a Gundam, the Gundam Comet. The first ever Gundam. Well, excluding Tallgeese.  
  
"She was a master of engineering, more advanced even than the models you and your team were lucky enough to pilot."  
  
Heero bit back a retort. Lucky? This scum-bag thought that they were lucky to have been chosen as the Gundam pilots? Lucky to have been forced through extensive training while they were still mere children? Lucky to have the blood of thousands of innocents on their hands and consciences? Lucky to have had no childhood at all? Lucky to have had no family? Lucky to have been forced into the role of the God of Death? Lucky to have no identity other than that of a dead man? Lucky to have been forced to abandon a family because their beliefs had been changed? And Lucky to be fighting for the honour of people long since dead? Lucky to be who they were..Heero didn't think so,  
  
But as it was it didn't really matter what he though at that moment for Stranger was talking again.  
  
"After I had been with the Doctors for some years, they began to recruit these others. Pilot 02 - Duo Maxwell, street scum from L2."  
  
Heero seethed silently. He would have loved to yell at Stranger for calling Duo scum, point of fact he would have loved to shoot Stranger, but at this moment he knew that would serve no purpose, one move and he would be dead.  
  
"Pilot 03 - Named Trowa Barton, no name from L3, Pilot 04 - Quatre Winner, millionaire heir of the Winner estate from L4, and Pilot 05 - Wu-Fei Chang, The last survivor of the Dragon Clan, warrior and scholar.  
  
"As the numbers grew it became clear a team was being formed, I always thought, hoped even..." Stranger shot a longing look over to where Duo was still bound, but now glaring at him from the chair, "That I would be the fifth Gundam pilot. But no.  
  
"Comet was destroyed and they built the Gundam 01, The Gundam Wing from its ruined parts. The Gundam 00 was replaced by the Gundam 01, became the Gundam 01. the pilot Ex Kyada, for that is my real name by the way, was replaced with a no name who came to be called Heero Yuy, after the famous pacifist. Ironic wouldn't you say.  
  
"They gave me a large sum of money to keep quiet about all that I had seen and experienced, and they chipped me to make sure they always knew where I was, but I wanted more, I wanted the thrill of the kill Heero, the thrill of flight once again, and, to be a part of this team, I wanted to lead this team, dominate everything, maybe even..."  
  
Ex cast another longing look at Duo, who retched.  
  
"Have control of something more, MUCH more important." Duo retched again, it was clear he had already heard much of this.  
  
Heero scowled, he did NOT like the way that Ex was looking at Duo, no one should ever look at another person in that way, there was no love in the look, only lust and the desire for submission. The bastard wanted to tame the fire that was Duo, and Heero didn't like it one bit, but Ex was speaking once more, and it would, he reasoned, be best to gain as much information from the psycho as he could. It may prove useful.  
  
"But it was not to be, you replaced me, in more ways than one, and I wanted revenge. I invested the money that the Doctors had given me, and using the highly useful computer hacking skills I had learnt along the way I became very rich, I was able to purchase large company's by bankrupting them first, that was how I came by this hospital.  
  
"I have used buildings like this in my activities before. This hospital you see is registered as running, and full, so no one bothers with it. No one comes to inspect it because I am always one step ahead. Sadly buildings I use, however, Must be destroyed, an explosive wired into the electrical systems and programmed to go off once all power has been cut is a good method. It erases all trace of me ever being near the place."  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
Ex had finally put a foot wrong..his patience had paid off, and as soon as the chance had been realised a plan was beginning to form in the Perfect Soldiers mind. It was a good thing that the mind of the insane failed to see the rationality of keeping its schemes silent.. Stranger was loving every second of this.. Bragging about his brilliance.. Little did he know it would be his undoing.. As soon as Heero had a chance..  
  
"But that was all beside the point. I couldn't just go straight after you, I started calling in favours, and dealing severe punishments when they were not carried out well enough for my tastes, I was always able to remove any information the police and any other corporations such as the Preventers had on me, thanks to my training, and so I was never found out, I could even completely remove a person from existence after I had done away with them, so no information could ever be found. I became a very dangerous man."  
  
Ex smiled his hollow smile, a look of bliss on his sallow face.  
  
"So Heero, my empire was born, and soon I had enough hands, eyes and ears available, all voluntarily working for me as you did, to drag you yourself into my scheme."  
  
Heero nodded. "How is it then Stranger.. Ex, that if all you say is true, the Doctors did not track you down and remove you. It would seem they had the means."  
  
"I removed the chip.." Ex smirked and drew his coat off his shoulder where the tight-ish fabric of his shirt showed a large dent in his arm where the flesh had evidently been removed with a knife, or some other tool. "...And I fed it to some dog on one of the colonies, the doctors do not appear to be as smart as you all thought, they probably think me dead by now. I HOPED you see, to take my position back by force, but it appeared that that would never work, so I thought of another way."  
  
Heero scowled "fair enough answer I suppose, but why not just kill me. If you had as many sources as you say you do that shouldn't have presented a problem. Why not just remove me while I was staying at one of the boarding schools?"  
  
Ex shrugged slightly  
  
"Of course I could have killed you, but where's the fun in that. Why not simply make your life a living hell for a while, along with the life of the one you seem to care so much about. And then, kill your friends. That would be a far more interesting way to get back at you, to bring you down off your high horse wouldn't you say Heero."  
  
Duo was glaring daggers at Ex, hatred evident in his eyes. Heero was unsure what his own move was going to be, but no matter, Ex's turn was apparently not over yet.  
  
"You see Heero, what I'm basically trying to say is it should have been Me on the team Heero not you. Trowa, Wu-Fei, Quatre and.." Ex cast Duo a more lust filled look this time, "...Duo should have been MY team mates, not yours. I was dropped, simply because you were nearer their age and had proved more susceptible to their alterations. You ruined my life, and I Hate you for it. So, now, I shall ruin yours."  
  
Ex slipped a long-bladed knife out of his pocket and took hold of Duo's braid, his fingers caressing it gently for a minute as he wound it around his hand. He starred at the rope of hair longingly for a moment, a predatory smirk on his face, Heero guessed he was imagining it loose and flowing around the lithe body of the violet eyed ex-pilot, and, to be honest it was quite a sight..  
  
With a malicious smirk he yanked Duo's head sharply back.  
  
Duo winced but didn't make a sound.  
  
Slowly, making Duo's eyes widen and fill with tears he pulled the hair harder.  
  
Ex pulled Duos head even farther back and pressed the blade against the exposed throat.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Say goodbye Heero. Say Goodbye to Duo Maxwell."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there this chapter I am afraid must end. *hides.. Just in case*  
  
Well.. I hope you liked it! And I hope to see you all soon!  
  
Review if you wish, I love to read them! 


	11. The final battle

Okay, my dear wonderful and totally lovely readers, I am SO sorry that it has been so long since my stupid muses worked and wrote anything...  
  
But at LOOOOOOONG last, here it is, in all its finished totality. The last chapter of Stranger, aside from the Epilogue that is...  
  
I hope this ending meets with your approval, as it was hard work to make...  
  
Please enjoy, and thanks SOOOO Much to all you beautiful amazing people who have reviews and inspired me so much with my writing, this fic is inspired by all of you, and this chapter is for you all!  
  
Particularly my friend Ben, who so kindly threw a large assortment of heavy metal objects at me, and Natea, who takes the time to review each chapter, and yet still manages to write and post amazing stories of her own! Also to my friend Ban, who I have not heard from in a while and who greatly miss.... Ah, there are so many of you! And I hope I have not disappointed a single one of you with this story....  
  
I'm shutting up now, enjoy the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Say goodbye Heero, Say Goodbye to Duo Maxwell."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO!" Heero yelled, as the knife caused a small rivulet of blood to trickle down Duo's neck, and the beautiful violet eyes closed in pain.  
  
Heero felt, along with the enormous surge of anger that someone had hurt Duo, an immense surge of pride in his love. Duo had made no noise at all, he was still so strong....  
  
Soon Heeros attention was diverted back to the man with the knife.  
  
"I'm Sorry Heero?" Said Ex with a sick smile. "Did you want to say something?"  
  
Heero ground his teeth, even though he was now terrified that he really was going to lose Duo, that voice still infuriated him, and that anger helped to combat the fear.  
  
Heero, in a casual monotone, managed to answer.  
  
"Yes Ex. There is something I would like to say, well, ask more like. Its not really Duo you want is it?"  
  
Ex gave no answer, but the slight brightening in his eyes gave him away, and Heero knew he was right.  
  
"Well, how do you fancy a trade?"  
  
Ex's eyes brightened again, though the rest of his face stayed dead and dull. Duo blinked his eyes open, giving Heero a questioning look. Heero shook his head minutely and returned his attention to Ex.  
  
Duo let his eyes slide closed again, but Heero know that he was listening.  
  
"Well, a trade? What do you think?" Heero continued.  
  
Ex laughed. "You for him. That's what you're thinking isn't it Heero. No way." There was a savage smirk on Ex's face. "That would be to easy on you. It's so much more painful for you if I kill Duo. If you're dead you wont miss him now will you? It will hurt you so much more if I make you suffer alone."  
  
Heero smirked. "Is that so Ex? Is it really going to hurt me more to lose him than my own life? How can you be sure? What if losing his life made no difference to me? And really, why should it make any difference? If I die and go to hell for my sins am I really going to be allowed to see him again? Not if hell is the place of torture I've been told about. I'll be forced to see him hurt in battle again and again, I'll be allowed to almost touch him but then he will melt away.... Do you really think that I would rather face that than a few years alone with happy memories?"  
  
Ex blinked, and his smile faded slightly. "What are you getting at Heero?" He asked, eyes narrowing to slits. "What do you mean?"  
  
Heero laughed quietly and his eyes danced to Duo for a moment. "You would never understand Ex. You have never known love, you can't be blamed for your Ignorance in the matter...."  
  
Ex snarled. "What do you MEAN! TELL ME!"  
  
Heero smirked, evasiveness, Ex couldn't stand it. He was used to people being blunt, he wasn't used to feeling confused. He was used to people jumping at his command. It was winding the psychopath up no end.  
  
"If I tell you, will you listen to my bargain?" Heero asked, slight smirk still in place on his face.  
  
Duo was looking at Heero with a raised eyebrow, it was clear that he also, had no idea what Heero was getting at, but he also, did not trust it. He tried once again to get Heeros attention, but he wasn't looking at him. Heero was clearly on a mission and not to be distracted.  
  
Ex smiled. He had recovered from his annoyance. "Yes Heero. I will listen to your silly little deal, so long...." His voice became steely "As you explain yourself first."  
  
"Fine...." Heero said quietly. "Love. It's nothing more than that. Love will not fade even after death. I would still love him if you killed him, and he would still love me. It would make no difference, he would never leave me. I have his love. And I always will. Living, dead, he will always be Duo. MY Duo."  
  
Heero saw Duo smile, and he knew what he had said was true. He would never lose Duos love, even if they all died today.  
  
When Ex looked at Heero his face was full of chagrin and rage. Heero knew that Duo's little agreement to his proclamation had been noticed, and that Ex had hated it. Ex Wanted Duo, well, that or he simply wanted to deny Heero him.  
  
Duo, it seemed, had already refused to be his, he loved Heero and no one else, and now it appeared to Ex that he could not even deny Duo to Heero by killing him.  
  
Ex scowled, a vein beginning to pop up at his temple. "So why did you kick up such a fuss when I tried to kill him before?"  
  
Heero smirked "I didn't know he still loved me then, it makes all the difference to know that. Killing him won't make my life a misery, because he will still be with me. He will always be with me."  
  
Ex looked slightly deflated, but he wasn't going to let this affect him too badly. "Fair enough Heero, but I will happily kill him, and all the others anyway. What is your bargain, it had better be good."  
  
"My life."  
  
Heero saw Duos eyes widen in horror.  
  
"In exchange for theirs."  
  
He gestured at the now bleary looking Trowa, the once again struggling Quatre, and the out-cold Wu-Fei.  
  
"And Duo's."  
  
Duo looked stricken.  
  
"But I WONT make it easy. I do not intend to go to Hell and be kept from Duo for all eternity without a fight." A slight smirk graced Heeros face. "Kill me and condemn me yourself." The smirk widened "If you can."  
  
Ex's eyes lit up in mockery. But Heero knew he had him. Ex wouldn't, couldn't turn down a direct challenge such as the one Heero had just issued. If he did it would have undermined his own belief in his skill. Heero had him.  
  
"What insight Heero,"  
  
Ex's tone was light, but Heero could see the man was seething. If he killed Heeros friends Heero wouldn't play fair and he would never know who was stronger, it was driving him mad.  
  
"Your friends aren't as strong as you, you realise that?"  
  
Ex was getting desperate. Heero needed to keep up his confidence in himself. Smirk in place he starred directly at Ex.  
  
"And without you, I will be able to play with them all. They wont be safe Heero. Just because I will have had my revenge doesn't mean I will shut down my empire. I'm owed too much. and those two..."  
  
A slight gesture at Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Should be great fun to play with...."  
  
Heero continued to smirk,.  
  
"They will be at my mercy Heero."  
  
Stranger was almost out of aces.  
  
"And look." Stranger squeezed Duos cheeks, "He'll miss you Heero! He doesn't seem to believe you'll always be with him!"  
  
There were tears in Duo's eyes as he starred at Heero, his gaze begging the other to reconsider.  
  
Almost.....  
  
Heero met Duo's eyes, if he died it would hurt Duo, but, he would die one day, anyway, he should have died in the Wars. So it made no difference, and Ex had to be stopped, and Heero had a chance. Heero let the smirk drop from his face and he looked dead into Duo's eyes.  
  
Violet met Midnight, and a wave of pure love an emotion swept over the two.  
  
Despite his resolution, Heero felt a tear run down his cheek, and savagely wiped it away.  
  
"Yes Heero. You'll hurt him." Ex said with a smirk, thinking he had gotten some of his hold back over the Japanese man who had somehow broken free. "You'll hurt him again."  
  
Heero closed his eyes. He was unable to hide the fact that that was one thing he had never wanted to do.  
  
Ex smiled a delighted smile at the pain this was so evidently causing Heero, agreeing to cause his lover pain by leaving him, making Duo endure the guilt of feeling Heero died to save him.  
  
"I accept your offer. I was going to kill you anyway so, I'll only be moving that date forward a few days."  
  
At the expected acceptance, Heero, finding a sudden surge of willpower, smirked again, pushing all thoughts of what might happen if he did die out of his head. He had no intention of dying. Ex looked slightly uneasy for a moment and then he also recovered.  
  
With an evil smile he signalled to his three companions to untie the other ex-pilots.  
  
Trowa, who had come round literally three seconds before, was released first.  
  
He shook his head to clear his vision properly, got groggily to his feet, and wrapped his arms round Quatre, who, as soon as he had been freed had rushed over to Trowa. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and blood was dripping from his forehead, wrists and ankles.  
  
Trowa had soon enlisted the tearful blondes help in getting Wu-Fei awake and to his feet.  
  
When Duo was untied it took him a few seconds to actually make it to his feet. In the end Heero walked over, looped a tender arm around his waist and helped him stand.  
  
Slowly Heero escorted him across the room to where Wu-Fei had just been roused and helped to his feet as well.  
  
Duo was clinging to Heeros shoulder and Heero could see the tears fighting for release from the lovely purple eyes. He hated the pain that this was already causing Duo, but it had to be done, he wouldn't have been able to cope if Ex had killed him.  
  
For once Heero blessed his ability to hide his emotions.  
  
"Heero...." Came Duo Maxwell's tentative voice. "Heero, please don't do this.... I.... Can't live without you!"  
  
Heero tightened his arms around Duo and nuzzled the side of his head gently  
  
"It's ok Duo, don't worry. And you can live, I'll always be with you, I promise I will never leave you, Never."  
  
Duo peered up into Heeros face and could see such love and honesty in the blue eyes that he suddenly felt reassured.  
  
"Ok Heero, ok." Heero wouldn't lie to him.  
  
Heero smiled and lent down, Gently pressing his lips against the smiling lips of Duo Maxwell.  
  
The seconds ticked past blessedly slowly  
  
"Oh Break it up...." Came Ex's cold voice. "I haven't got all night you know Heero, send your little friends on their way and then we can finish this."  
  
Heero felt Duo's arms tighten around him, and it was only then he realised that Duo was shaking. His body was most likely suffering from blood loss, Heero thought. And they did need to get going.  
  
Carefully Heero unwound Duo's arms from around him and led him across the room, where Trowa allowed Heero to loop Duo's arm round him instead.  
  
Then, under the pretence of leaning down to kiss Duos cheek, Heero whispered quickly to him.  
  
"Get out of here, get as far away as you can, and don't look back. Stay together, I'll come find you as soon as this is over, I don't intend to die, I have a plan.... I love you."  
  
The last statement was spoken very much aloud as Heero let his lips ghost over Duo's cheek once. And then he made a swift command to the others, which they all reflexively obeyed.  
  
"Get out. NOW!"  
  
The other four ex-pilots all hurried out of the room, Quatre looking worried, Trowa looking neutral and Wu-Fei looking grateful, he had even nodded to Heero as he passed, but Heero was watching another face, but he didn't miss the tears on Duo's cheeks.  
  
Heero gritted his teeth. This was for Duo. He had to do this for Duo.  
  
As one of Ex's lackeys shut the door and locked it, Heero returned his eyes to the madman himself.  
  
He starred straight into the insane grey eyes, devoid of any kind of sense or reason after nearly twenty years of hate, envy and the lust for revenge and Duo.  
  
With a smirk Ex began to circle Heero, their gaze was never broken yet Heero knew that Ex's three lackey's were still there, he could feel them watching him. He was in real trouble. They were fast, there were three of them, and they had guns. He could smell the oil and gunpowder.  
  
Ex still held the knife he had been planning to use on Duo in his hand, and Heero could still see the smudge of Duo's blood on the blade.  
  
He became so transfixed by the small streak of red that he did not notice, until he was flat on his back, that Ex had moved at all. The only thing keeping Ex's knife from slitting Heeros throat was Heeros hand on his wrist.  
  
Heero was much relieved that his reflexes were still as good as they had ever been; they had saved him even when his mind was elsewhere.  
  
As he fought against Ex's wrist, Heero grimaced, Ex was strong, insane and strong, and in command of at least three gunmen who were..... He scowled, he had the feeling he had gone over this before.  
  
Ex's hand and the knife were edging closer and closer to Heero's neck and Heero was now getting the vague sense that he just might not live through this....  
  
But....  
  
What would happen to Duo....? How he wished he hadn't told Duo he would survive.... If he didn't it would have been a lie, and Duo despised lying.  
  
The thought of his lover however, proved to be enough to pull him through, mustering all the strength he had left at his disposal Heero was able to make a last ditch effort to throw Ex off him.  
  
He shifted one of his knees up till it was resting against Ex's stomach and then shoved, with a grunt Ex was rolled off of Heero and a little way across the room, giving Heero enough time to pull the gun from where he had it, concealed once again in the hidden holster, and scrabble to his feet.  
  
As he rolled, Ex's control over his knife fell and as he tried to recover he managed to slice the blade across the palm of his own hand.  
  
He cursed Heero loudly  
  
As soon as the gun in Heero's had was noticed, about three seconds after he had pulled it out, the three gunmen fired, and Heeros movements had to speed up.  
  
Luckily for Heero their shots were none too accurate, one could almost call their aim shoddy, or maybe Heero was just fast on his feet today. He guessed it must have been the second as Ex didn't seem to be the type to have shoddy lackeys.  
  
Despite Heero's best efforts one bullet did hit home, it caught him in the hand causing him to drop his gun and stagger backwards, kicking it across the room, completely out of reach.  
  
After that, the shooting started in earnest, and Heero was forced to dodge behind a control monitor.  
  
He could hear the various screens shattering as they were hit by the shots that were intended for him, what he was not expecting, was the room, and probably the rest of the hospital to be suddenly engulfed in black darkness as the lighting control was shot through, nor had he been expecting the sudden pain in his leg.  
  
In the dark things are easily confused, picking up a shard of glass from the floor, Heero jammed it into someone's leg, and by the scream he figured it was probably Ex. There was a thud as somewhere nearby someone hit the floor. Who it was no one could tell. But he had been shot, and his breathing was irregular, and soon stopped.  
  
Shortly after that, there were two more thuds, one with a bullet through the chest, one with a blade of some kind through the back. Though in the darkness, none of this information was available.  
  
That left two standing. But neither knew who, or where the other was.  
  
A rustle of fabric, the scrape of a shoe against the floor. The sound of someone skidding on a patch of floor that was wet with blood.  
  
Two shots fired, one groan, and another thud, one stops breathing, the other gets to his feet, right arm hanging limply by his side. One man was victorious, but in the dark, and with no witnesses no one could know who he was. And the only others to have ever seen him were far away.  
  
That night, on the news, it was reported that an L4 Hospital had burnt to the ground. An explosive of some sort had apparently been wired into the power supply, causing it to explode when the power was cut.  
  
Detectives have said, that, sadly, due to the total and utter destruction of the building, finding clues regarding who had destroyed the L4 hospital is totally impossible.  
  
Nothing was left. And there appeared to have been only four casualties, of which only bits of bone remained.  
  
Unknown however, to the detective team. One Man had walked away form that fire, nursing a wound in his leg, a wounded hand and a wound in his shoulder. As he walked he laughed quietly to himself and tried to wipe some of the blood from his hand onto his trousers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there it was, only the epilogue to go, I hope to see you all there!!  
  
Reviews are all much loved!!  
  
Lora Helen. 


	12. Sunshine Epilogue

And finally, here we stand, once more on the brink my friends, the final chapter in the tale that we all know as Stranger.  
  
It has been both a trial and a great deal of fun! And you guys have pushed me all the way! Particularly Ben! I would like to offer this final chapter as a much belated present to my dear Reviewer Natea! Who I am delighted to announce I will be writing a story with as soon as we both have the time.... On that I will keep you posted.  
  
Well, I owe you all a final thank you for talking the time to review as you have, it is an amazing encouragement to an author to know what you all think, so this stories is as much yours as it is mine, for though I had the ideas, without you all I would not have had the inspiration to go on.  
  
And so, now, I give you Stranger Chapter 12! The Epilogue. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain, rain, Rain..... rainrainrainrainrain. it was all it ever did here he could see why this stupid town was so small, all it ever did was rain, why would anyone want to stay in a town where the only weather they would ever have was rain. Why had Quatre wanted to go to the earth?  
  
It was lonely in this town. Sure Quatre, Trowa and Wu-Fei were there, but they did nothing to combat the loneliness in the heart.  
  
Heero.  
  
How he missed Heero. Slowly his mind slipped back to the day he had last seen the Japanese man.  
  
As they were running, well, walking as fast as they could away from the hospital he, Duo, had demanded that they stop to see if Heero was following them as he had said he would, and he had no doubts that Heero would follow, he would not break a promise that he had made, Duo was sure of it.  
  
The doubts how ever began to arise but a few minutes later, as the dark mass that he knew was the hospital exploded, along with about six houses on either side, in a mass of smoke and flame.  
  
Slowly the memory faded again, giving way to the surroundings of a sparsely furnished living room.  
  
Duo grimaced and allowed his forehead to thump against the glass of the window he stood by. That vision caused him pain even now, a week and one day since they had fled L4.  
  
The others had all lost hope. He knew that. He heard Quatre crying in Trowas arms every night, crying because he, Trowa and Wu-Fei all believed Heero dead, and crying for the pain that he knew Duo was going through.  
  
Wu-Fei had been quietly supportive, which was more help than Quatres random hugs or tear-filled proclamations of Heeros love, things such as  
  
"He loved you Duo, never ever believe he didn't." or "Don't worry Duo, Love never dies!"  
  
Trowa always took Quatre from the room when he had moments like these, that Duo also appreciated.  
  
He loved Quatre, Quatre had always been his friend, but, well, it was the sympathy he couldn't stand, especially when he was trying his hardest to believe that Heero was still alive.  
  
Heero had promised, Heero wouldn't lie.  
  
With a sigh Duo dragged himself off the window sill and mooched up the stairs. It was dawn, and he needed some sleep, He had stayed up till dawn every night in the hope that Heero would turn up, but once again a whole night of waiting had led to nothing.  
  
The signal that he could go to bed was Wu-Fei stirring in the room above him. Duo didn't want Heero to come to the door and find it locked and un- opening.  
  
As soon as his head hit the pillow, Duo was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Duo awoke, something felt different. It took him a while to realise what it was, but when he did, it hit him in the stomach like a tonne of bricks.  
  
There was a hand on his face, and the hand felt achingly familiar.  
  
Slowly opening one violet eye, Duo drew in a deep breath, sat up and opened the other.  
  
There, sitting on a chair next to his bed was the man he had spent the last week waiting for.  
  
"Heero...."  
  
Heero smiled, leant foreword and pressed his lips to Duos forehead.  
  
"Yes Duo." He said, pulling back and joining hands with his braided lover their fingers interlacing perfectly. "Its me. I'm sorry I'm so late."  
  
Duo smiled and lifted Heero's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.  
  
"Its ok Heero, I'm just so happy you are back."  
  
Heero smiled and leant foreword again, this time lifting Duo from the bed and into his lap. Duo grinned and looped his arms round Heeros neck. "The others lost hope you know Heero."  
  
Heero nodded, and then smiled a little sheepishly. "Yeah, so I gathered. Quatre, believe it or not, went ballistic." Hero laughed lightly. "I don't think I've ever been so told off in my life."  
  
Duo smiled and buried his face in Heeros shoulder. "You scared the hell out of us all Heero, you really did. Ever since that hospital exploded...."  
  
"Don't worry Duo. That was all meant to happen. I found the device that Ex was going to use to set the explosion off I when I ducked behind the monitor panel. It was a small detonator that he had wired a power cut out switch into, quite smart really.... it looks like Ex was as good as his word as far as blowing up his buildings went. That WAS all part of the plan Duo. Honest. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you about it."  
  
Duo nodded, then, face concerned asked, you weren't hurt were you Heero?"  
  
I wasn't caught in the blast Duo, if that's what you mean. But...." Heero looked a little uncomfortable. "I had to deal with my shoulder and leg, and one of his cronies got in a shot that clipped my hand, that's part of the reason getting here took me so long. That and the fact I had to find you."  
  
Duo at once looked worried and his hands ghosted over Heeros shoulder, feeling the padding under the bandage. "You fought him didn't you? You went through with that crazy deal." He said with a mixture of anger and despair in his voice.  
  
Heero lifted his hands away and clasped them in his own.  
  
"Yes Duo, I did. It was the only way, but I lived through it didn't I? I'm back now, lets not worry. Ex Kyada will never bother anyone again, least of all you."  
  
Heero proceeded to tell Duo exactly what had happened from the very beginning, the tale he had never gotten to complete at the hospital, he also told Duo what had happened after he and the others had left.  
  
"You see Duo," Heero finished. "He underestimated his opponent. It takes a lot to kill a Gundam pilot even though he had had some training he didn't take into account that I had so much to live for, he didn't take into account that sometimes there is more to people than meets the eye. I didn't live through the wars to be destroyed by a psycho who nearly killed the most amazing person I have ever met."  
  
Duo nuzzled his head under Heeros chin, his face slightly flushed from the compliment. "You shouldn't have had to do that, Heero." He mumbled quietly. "And in the dark too...."  
  
Heero smiled. "Its okay, I had you as my light Duo, I made a promise, a promise that I would live and come and find you. I wouldn't have broken it. I love you too much."  
  
Duo smiled again, and pulled Heeros face down and kissed him. it was soft and lingering, they were both so relieved to have the each other back.  
  
Duo broke the kiss and looked out of the window, and his face broke into a huge smile.  
  
Heero nuzzled his cheek slightly with his nose and kissed it gently.  
  
"What are you smiling for love?"  
  
Duo beamed at Heero. "I'm smiling because everything is perfect. Look."  
  
Heero looked out the window.  
  
"Its sunny Duo."  
  
"Yes, its sunny, for the first time since we got here its sunny."  
  
Duo smiled. Heero had brought the sunshine back to his life.  
  
)*(_*_+_*_(=_~_*_~_=)-*+(* Owari *)+*_(=_~_*_~_=)_*_+_*_)*(  
  
Again I thank you. For without you this story would not have happened.  
  
My next mission.  
  
Stranger, the novel. For you have inspired me to try. 


End file.
